New Chapters for Will and Sonny
by MicTcaM
Summary: This is a story about a divorced young man and a young widower. Both starting new lives after a divorce and the death of a wife. They do not know each other. Please let me just say if you are looking for a story that has one sex scene then another then this is not for you. This is a real story that will take time to come to fruition. If you can take a long distance ride then come.
1. Chapter 1

"So any plans this weekend?" Erick ask as he sits in Will's office. Will laughs, "What you're really asking is do I want to take the boat out for some fishing this weekend." he says. "Yeah, isn't that what I just asked?" Erick responds laughing. Will, not looking up as he is signing some papers so he can head off for the weekend with a clean desk, answers, "Yeah I guess so, I have no plans." "Cool, we haven't been out in a long time." Erick points out. Will looks up at him, "Dude we went, what two weekends ago, that hardly constitutes a long time." Will says giving a are you for real look at Erick. There is a knock on the door. "Come in" Will says and then continues on with Erick. "If you had your way you would drag me out there every friggin weekend". Will looks over and sees Jill coming in. "Yes Jill, what's up?" he asks. "This envelop just came for you special delivery." Jill says as she hands it to Will." "Thanks", Will says as he takes it from her, "why don't you leave for the day, get an early start on your weekend, don't you have some cousins coming in for a visit? Will asks. "Yes I do, thanks Will I really appreciate it." Jill says. "I'll switch the phones to the answering service before I leave." she adds. "Great, well have a good weekend, see you Monday." But Jill has already left.

"So where were we," Will says as he puts the envelop on his desk, oh right, every weekend." "Why don't you just buy your own boat, you sure as fuck have the money for one." "Then you wouldn't have to ask me all the time, not that I mind, it's just you could go whenever you wanted." Will points out. "But then I wouldn't get to go out with my best friend." Erick says, tongue and cheek. "Yeah your best friend when you want something, ya little prick." "Hey is that anyway to talk to your boss." Erick says jest. "Oh I don't know ...I seem to remember the name of the company was Horton and Thorn, not Thorn and Horton." Will says as he picks up the envelop, and recognizes the the return address. "That's just a technicality" Erick says laughingly. Erick notices that Will's demeanor has changed rapidly."What's wrong dude, you you look like you just took a nose dive." Erick asked. Will turns the envelop around and shows Erick the return address. "Ouch" Erick say. "Well it's not like you didn't know it was coming" Erick says. "I know, but it still stings a bit." Will says as he opens it. "Well now this gives us a good reason to go out fishing for the weekend, get your mind off of this." Erick says.

Will pulls out the papers and looks at them reading the heading, Divorce Decree. There is a post-it note on the top page that reads. Please sign every page at each X. Erick looks at Will as he goes over the pages first. "Hey Will look at it this way, one she has her own money so she isn't raking you over the coals, two there are no kids involved and three you get to keep the boat." "So you are making out pretty good here." Erick offers. "I suppose so" Will response as he takes a pen from his desk and begins to signs each page. "And you're still young, so you still have time to find the one." Erick says almost laughing. Will looks up, "you know you're still an asshole." Will questions Erick, "how many times have you been married, 3 times, and your, what, 27, yeah and you're the guy I should be taking advice from you on relationships." Will gives him. "Hey that hurt man, I was really in love with each one of them." Erick says trying to keep a straight face. "Oh really" Will questions, tell me the birthday of anyone of them, pick one anyone and tell me their birthday." Will waits a few seconds while Erick pretends he is trying to think, " yeah I thought so, you just buy a fuck for a few months and then just dump them and then buy a new one." "It's like trading in cars for a newer model for you." "Maybe you should try leasing for a while." Will says with a bit angry and as his last jab.

"Damn man don't take it out on me." Erick says. "I'm sorry Erick, I didn't mean that, I am just pissed off." "I know I didn't want to be with her, Will points out as he is signing off on his short marriage, but I feel like I failed in some way, you know what I mean?" "Oh Mr Perfect Will, give yourself a break Will, she wasn't the right one for you and everyone knew that but you." Erick said trying in his way to console Will a bit. "I know, I know, I guess I am just going to have to go through some self loathing for a while." Will says. "Yeah well get over it before we get on the boat man, I want to have some fun and catch some big ass motherfucker." Erick says. "In your dreams Thorn, you haven't out done me even once." Will says laughingly. "Yeah well there is a first time for everything, and I feel it in my bones." Erick say. "Who the hell are you, that captain from Jaws." "I feel it me bones." Will says like and old salty sailor.

Will signs the last page and puts the documents back in the self addressed stamp envelope and throws it on his desk. "Let's get out here I need a drink." he says as he stands up. "Now we're talking" Erick says as he stands up. Will comes out from behind his desk and walks towards the door. "Dude aren't you going to drop them in the mail room before you go?" Erick asks. "Fuck em, she is getting remarried next week, let her sweat it out, let's go." Will says. "Well Mr Horton, you have a mean streak in you don't you." Erick says. "You bet your ass I do." Will says as he exits his office with Erick following behind him.

"So what are you going to do now?" she said as she takes a sip from her coffee. "I don't know yet, I haven't given it much thought, I do know that I don't want to be here that's for sure." Sonny says with his arms crossed and leaning against the kitchen counter next to her. "Well no one can blame you for that, but you don't want to be too rash in your decisions, that happens too often in these situations and people always live to regret it later in life." she points out. " I know I have heard that before, but the only reason I was even here was because of her." "I never really even wanted to come, but this is where her work was so I just went along for the ride." Sonny tells her as he pushes off the counter and goes to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. "Okay I hate to be heartless and all, but did she have insurance, do you have any money?" "Well I have my own money from a trust fund, but yeah, she had insurance from work, plus she took a policy out on herself, when she was planning to have kids, like that was ever going to happen, at least not with me anyway." "And there is money coming in from the insurance company of the driver that hit her, and her boyfriend" Sonny says as he take a big swig of the water from the bottle.

"The truth is Gail you are really my only friend in this town, and that wouldn't be the case if you hadn't been her friend too." Sonny says. "Sonny I will always be your friend, and I will be honest, I think what she was doing to you was wrong on so many levels." "Thanks for saying that Gail I appreciate it, but I am thinking I might go back home." Sonny says. "You mean back to California?" Gail asked. "Yeah, I kinda miss it there, and I miss the ocean, this land lock crap isn't for me." Sonny says. "But Sonny you have no family back there" Gail needlessly reminds him. Sonny laughs just a bit, "Gail I have no family anywhere, remember lone wolf here" Sonny says laughing a bit again. "Do you have any friends out there?"she asked." I am not sure, I will have to check it out when I get there." he replies. "Well it sounds like you've made up your mind already" Gail states. "Yeah I think I have" Sonny admits. "So when are you going, officially?" she asked him. "The end of next week, there are some things I have to clear up before I leave." he tells her. Gail starts to tear up. "Come on don't cry, you can come out and visit me whenever you want." Sonny tells her as he embraces her. Crying into his shoulder Gail manages to get out, "I'm going to miss you." "I'll miss you too, you have been my only friend here, but hey we can Skype and email and talk on the phone." Sonny says to console her. "It's not the same and you know it Sonny." " I know, and I really am sorry hun, but I can't stay here." They hold the embrace a bit longer then let each other go. "What about her family, have you talk to them at all, other than at the funeral?" Gail asked. "No, and I don't' plan on it in the future," Sonny adds.

"So there is no way I can talk you out of this?" Gail asks. Sonny smiles a bit of a sad smile, "I'm sorry hun, this is how it's going to go." Sonny says with heartfelt sorrow. "Well you have to do what you think is best for you, even if you are leaving me here alone with this group of nuts." Gail says with a smile trying to mask her sadness. Sonny hands her a napkin. She wipes away her tears. Sonny smiles are her, "tell me about it, hey if things get too bad, come out to live with me for awhile, see how you like it." "You don't' have an office you have to go to so you can work from California just as easily as you can from here." Sonny offer genuinely. "I know you are just saying that to make me feel better, but I would consider it." Gail says. "I mean it" Sonny says. "Let me get settled in somewhere and then come out and see what happens, it would be great to have you with me." he says it sincerely. "Well we will see once you are out there, if you still feel the same way then I will seriously think about it." Gail says almost lightheartedly. "That would be great" Sonny says. "Hey this could be the best thing for both of us." Sonny tells her. "Well there Mr Kiriakis, you might just have yourself a deal" Gail says.


	2. Chapter 2

Will rolls out of bed at 5:30 am. He doesn't have to meet Erick at the boat until 6:30 so he takes a quick jog and then back to his apartment for a shower. He and Erick didn't have a wild night of it, it was just two guys drinking and talking about their lives. Will dwelling on his, now, divorce, and Erick about how he can't find the right girl, at which point they both laughed. Will sighting, he, Erick, doesn't have any trouble finding the right now, he just has trouble getting past the initial fuck. "This is true" Erick admits. "But I do try." Erick says as he clinks bottles with Will.

Will and Erick have known each other since freshman year in college. They were roommates the first two years. Not a match made in heaven for either of them. There was something about Erick that irritated Will. He couldn't put his finger on it until he met Erick's father and mother on a parents visit weekend. Will notice immediately that Erick's dad was a womanizer. Even in front of his wife he would flirt with the young female students. Occasionally, again in front of his wife, he would see an attractive girl go by and ask Erick if he had tapped that ass. So Will could see where Erick got his attitude towards woman from.

Erick had even confessed that he once was screwing around with a girl his dad was seeing. He claimed it was just for the sex, but Will could tell that it was a competition, a source of pride for Erick. That he could do as good as his dad in the area of woman. It didn't matter to him that he was using these women, they were just a piece of ass to him. This did cause some tension between Will and Erick because Erick would deny till his dying day that he was anything like his dad. But Will could see it even if Erick couldn't. Will remembers once asking about Erick's mom and how she felt about all this. She clearly knew what was going on but showed no signs of irritations at her husband's flirtatious nature. Erick had told him that she too had a few things going on the side. That both his parents knew about the other's indiscretions, but if you don't talk about it then it isn't happening, was there attitude. Will wanted to tell Erick how fucked up that was but saved it because, one, it would fall on deaf ears, and two, it would only lead to a fight of some sort. So Will chose to let it all go. It wasn't his family.

Will on the other hand was a quiet person with the opposite sex, more laid back. He rarely went after anyone. This caused Erick to think that Will was not capable of working it with the ladies. So whenever he could he would set Will up with some random girl, usually a friend of whomever Erick's was seeing that month or even week. Will use to joke with him and ask what flavor of the month is it this time. Erick like to mix it up. Italian girls, Spanish girls, Oriental girls, African American girls, if there was a type out there Erick would want to try them out. For Erick women were like Whitman Samplers. Will on the other hand would let girls come to him. It wasn't arrogance on his part it was just that for some reason he just didn't have it in him to go after them. He chalked it up to the fact that when he was growing up he was messed up and felt like he wasn't worth anyone's one time. He didn't want to intentionally put himself out there to prove to himself the point he already knew, that he wasn't worth anyone's time. So his feet never made the steps towards the girls, he just sat back and waited. Not meaning that he thought that he was so attractive that they would flock to him, though Erick would tell him about how girls were scared to approach him because he was so good looking. Those comments from Erick, Will just stored in the bullshit center of his brain.

Now while Will wasn't exactly celibate the first few years of college, he didn't' have the revolving door at the foot of his bed that Erick did. There were times at parties where some girl would approach him, they would get to talking and before long they were in a bedroom somewhere going at it.

While he enjoyed it, it was more of a masturbatory aid for him. He could go home and jerk off or he could take whatever the girl was offering. A blowjob, handjob or a full out fuck it was all the same to him. It just meant he didn't have to do it to himself that particular night. He never felt he was using the girls, after all they came to him, he didn't go after them. And there was, on more than a few occasions where he knew that he was being used. He could tell if a girl was using him, he didn't think it was so much to get off, as it was to say that she had bedded him. He had heard girls in passing whispering that they would be the first to get him into bed. Will just let the comments go. But he wasn't going to turn down an offer if it was made.

But he did have his limits. If they were drunk, or high he wanted nothing to do with them. One, because basically he would be taking advantage of them and two, because he didn't drink to access and never did drugs, both attributes he found to be an ugly side of a person. He would, if he knew it was a revenge fuck, some girl wanting to get back at her boyfriend, steered clear of it. If they were crying for whatever reason and wanted a consoling fuck, then he walked the other way. Those would always turn into the girl thinking that Will was a savior of sorts and now she felt she needed him.

The last two years of college Erick had moved off campus. A luxury that Will could not afford since he was basically putting himself through college, since he came from nothing. A cycle that ran in his family and one that he hoped to break, on his own. But while Erick no longer shared the room Will and Erick maintained their friendship. Each was there for the other when needed. They fought almost like brothers do, and there were gaps in their relationship of a month or two but it would always end with one genuinely needing the other's help and they never denied each other that. That is actually what lead them to opening the office together.

Erick's dad had given Erick seed money to start his our company but after the first few months things weren't going too well for Erick, he had the knowledge for the most part but he couldn't focus on the task at hand and that resulted in pissed off clients and then losing them quickly . So Erick turned to Will for help. He knew Will had it all. The know how, even more than Erick, and he had a style and a way about him that made the clients feel good about what Will would tell them or show them. So one day Erick asked Will to be his partner. Will was reluctant to join because he knew Erick's work ethic and he also knew that, that was going to get on his nerves fast.

So one night Erick took Will out to dinner to discuss his proposal. Will gave Erick his full attention, and Erick was saying all the right things. But Will knew that that was just what it was lips service. At the end of Erick's sales pitch Will look at him and laid it out. Will told him about his concerns about Erick and his behavior or lack of, and told him that he would only come aboard if he, Will, has control. This did not sit well with Erick at first. He heard Will out and afterwards they finished their dinner and Erick said he would consider Will's offer. Just on the walk to the car Erick thought about it and knew that everything Will had said was right and that he did need someone to keep him under control. So by the time he had gotten home he and Will had discussed it on their cells and Will's offer was accepted.

During Will's last year in college he met Jennifer. She seem to be everything Will liked in a girl. She was of course attractive, intelligent and fun to be with. They started to see each other on and off for a few months but then it became more exclusive. Will found himself staying at her place more than at his own. He had secured a employment position at the school itself so he was pulling in some bucks finally, and he would take on any and all jobs they offered as long as it didn't interfere with his studies. So with him bringing home some money, he and Jennifer thought they should move in together. With the money he was making and the fact that he didn't have to pay board at school anymore he could go halves on a decent place. So they shopped and found a nice one bedroom place just about a mile off campus. Things were going well, they were enjoying the domesticity of the set up. One night as they were sitting on the floor eating pizza and watching a movie she brought up the prospects of marriage. This was clearly out of the blue for Will. He had never even thought about marriage, ever. He wasn't even sure he ever wanted to marry. But the more they discussed it the more Will became agreeable. He would have something steady in his life, not something he'd ever had before, so he agreed. The following weekend without telling anyone they drove to Las Vegas and did the whole, Elvis themed wedding thing. They got married and turned right around and drove home.

It never even occurred to Will, and he is not sure why, other than he didn't give much thought to his own, that he had never even met Jennifer's parents or anyone from her family for that matter. So during the ride home he started asking questions but was getting very vague answers. Both her parents were alive, she had two brothers and one sister. All older than her. She didn't have much contact with her family, by choice she said, but never explained why. And that her family was very wealthy. The wealthy part caught Will, not because he had a rich wife now, but why she would choose to go to this particular college since she could apparently afford so much better. She was smart, Will knew that for a fact, so her choice was odd. As time went on more and more revealing things came out about her and her family. She never told them she married Will. She never offered to bring him home to meet his in-laws. And on a few occasions she would go to meet them but not bring Will and it was never at their apartment. Will was wondering if she was ashamed of him or she was afraid to tell them she married him.

Then one day completely out of nowhere she told Will that they were having a family reunion of sorts and that they were going. Will actually felt a bit of relief that he was finally going to meet her family and that she wasn't ashamed to be married to him. So the time had come for them to make the hour and half drive to her family home. Will was actually excited, if they were anything like Jennifer he was going to love them.

As they got closer to her actual home Will noticed that the houses they were passing were not conventional home but friggin castles. Guarded gates, private security driving around and there was not a lawn that was not manicured to within an inch of it's life. Now Will was concerned. He even mentioned to Jennifer that he didn't know if he was going to fit in with these people. Jennifer gave him a affirming squeeze on his hand to show he would be fine. They approached what could only be described as a compound that was surrounded by a 10 foot stone wall and a wrought iron gate, with a security code box on the driver's side door. They pulled up and Jennifer punched in the code and the gate slowly opened. Will commented on so much security in the area and were these government people or something? Jennifer ignored the question. She pulled up to the front door and two young men approached the car and opened both their doors. Will heard Jennifer thank her young man by name and Will bumbled with just a thanks. He knew for sure he was out of his element by light years.

As they approached the door it opened before they even had a chance to grab the door knob. "Hello Rosa, are my parents in the yard?" Jennifer asked. Si senorita" the maid said. "Thank you" Jennifer said as she grabbed Will's hand and lead him through the, house, the castle, the museum, he was not sure what to call it. He bowed his head at the maid and said thank you to her as well, and she almost had a God have mercy on you, look upon her face. As he and Jennifer passed her Will took a look back at her and Rosa had a look of pity on her face for Will. Will was beginning to feel sick. He pulled Jennifer's hand to stop her. "What's going on here Jen?" "What are you doing?" Will asked firmly. "I am introducing you to my family William." William, Will thought, she had never in all the time they have know each other ever called him that. Now Will was getting angry. "Then why do I feel like I am being taken out to slaughter?" Will asked. "Oh you're being silly William." she responded. "Really what's with this William shit all of a sudden, you never call me that, EVER." Will said. He looked at her and it was as if he could tell the gig was up. The light came on for him and realized what was going on. He was a pawn in this family game of chess. He was the revenge ticket for her to shove at her family. This brought him to a boiling point.

"I am your little slap in the face to your family aren't I." "This is why I was never introduce to them before now isn't it?" "You were waiting for some grand entrance, to show your family, FUCK YOU ALL." "You have married someone that will embarrassed your family." "That is what this is all about isn't it." Will says. "There you are, we have been waiting for you dear" came a voice from further inside the house, towards the back of the house. Will looked up and saw an elegantly dressed woman approach them on the arm of and equally well dressed man. Will then realised that he was severely underdressed, intentionally, as Jennifer had picked out his wardrobe. Will decided at that point that he was going to go the whole nine yards with this. He whispered to Jennifer, "You are going to regret this so badly, by the time I am done with you and your family." "Will please" Jennifer said. "To late, bitch."Will said under his breath.

Will turns to the refined couple walking toward them. "Well howdy...let me introduce myself...I am the asshole that married your daughter about a month ago" Will said as he extending his hand to them. "My names Willie, it sure is a pleasure to meet you fine folks." Jennifer is standing where Will left her. "Come on up here honey, introduce me to your ma and pa." "She's a shy one, but i guess you know that already...course ya get a few drinks in her and, phew let me tell you, hell she sounds like a truck driver and will mount about anything that's hard." "That's actually how we met." "Come on honey tell your folks about how we met at that bar, and you was grinding against me on that bar stool." "I thought I was going to pop right there, you know what I mean there dad?" "I can call you dad can't I being family now an all." Both parents are speechless. Their eyes going from Will to their daughter and back.

Jennifer now humiliated beyond belief, yells out "WILL, STOP THIS." "Stop what my little honey slut?" "Oops sorry bout that, that is my private little pet name for her." Will turns to her with fake contrition on his face, "I'm real sorry bout that honey, it just slipped out, won't happen again." Jennifer walks up to Will and full hand slaps him across the face. Will's face jerks sideways but he quickly brings it back, though stinging like hell, he recovers quickly. "Come on now honey this ain't the time or place for no foreplay." "But if you find us a empty bedroom I think I could get into it right now if ya like." Jennifer needing to do some sort of damage control interrupts. "Mother, Father, I am sorry about this, I don't know what's comes over him." "What do you mean hun, come over me, are you embarrassed sweetie, was it that honey slut slip...I said I was sorry, if it makes you feel better I will tell them what you like to call me." Will pretending to be shy and embarrassed, says, "She like to call me her "cock-a-do-me, isn't that sweet." Will say looking at the parents who are quite clearly not even slightly amused.

Will switches gears back to real Will as quickly as he jumped into the asshole persona. "Hello my name in Will Horton, and yes your daughter and I did get married about a month ago." "But I discovered here today that it wasn't a marriage of love it was a marriage of revenge again both of you or one of you, I don't know which." "I am sorry for my behavior but your daughter has used me to get back at you, so I wanted to hurt her in some small way and I saw my previous behavior to be my way of doing that." "It was childish I know, but I was angry and humiliated." "So now if you will excuse me I will leave." "Jennifer as for you, don't bother coming back, I will have your things packed up, and when it is done you can come and get them." "It was almost a pleasure meeting you both, I am sorry we didn't get to know each other, but your daughter has made that impossible." "I hope you have an enjoyable family gathering, if that is what this is, since I really have no idea." "Good day." Will says in parting.

He turns and walks towards the door. Both parent yell out wait at the same time. Will stops and turns around. Jennifer's parents look at her, and Will can hear them say softly, "We raised you better than this." They then walk towards Will. "We want to apologize for our daughter, we are sincerely sorry for her behavior." "She has always had this chip on her shoulder, since she was a child." "But that is no excuse for what she has or had plan to do to you." "Please accept our deepest regret for this." the mother says. Jennifer's father looks at Will. "Mr Horton, I understand why you did what you, I don't like it, but I understand it." "So as an apology I offer you this." "If you ever need help in anyway, please contact me and I will do whatever I can to assist you, and as my wife said we are deeply sorry for this." "Well thank you to you both." "I can't hold any ill feeling towards you since I don't really even know either of you but thank you for your words." "And sir I will hold you to that offer" Will says with a smile, that is returned but both parents. "Thank you again." Will says and walks towards the door. As he approaches it Rosa reaches for the doorknob and turned her head towards Will and winks. Will smiles back and leaves.

**_The next chapter will be Sonny's history. This is how the story is going to go, so continue reading if you like. If you chose to move on, thank you for going this far with me. _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you fucking kidding me?" "Tell me this is some sort of practical joke." Sonny yells into the phone. Sonny waits for the response he knows already, because he knows these people to well. "Well you know what you can tell them, they can go fuck themselves, oh and mention that when I get in there tomorrow they are going to wish they never brought this up because their life as they know it is over." "You tell them that...use my exact words." "I want to see their faces when I drop this little bomb on those the sons of bitches."Sonny yells once more into the phone and hangs up without even really finishing the conversation.

He is standing there at the kitchen sink so angry he is shaking. He grabs a cup from the strainer and with all the force he can muster he throws it through opening that separates the kitchen from the living room and he sees and hears it smash as it strikes the opposite wall. Thinking to himself, well there goes the security deposit. He almost laughs that the thought even enters his head when he is this mad.

He is not usually a violent person, as a child he was pretty much a push over. If someone picked on him he just let it go. But if he saw someone else being picked on then he felt it was his duty to help the underdog out. This didn't help him in making many friends growing up. In his childhood he could count on one hand the number of friends he had. Not people who claimed they were his friends because he was rich but friends that didn't give a shit how much money his family had. Those were the friends he would bring home because they wouldn't care what the house was like or who his parents were or what they did. They were there to play or hang out with Sonny. His parents admire him for that. They both were raised with privileged lives. And to a degree so was Sonny but he refuse to let that privilege go to to his head. He found out at a young age that money wasn't going to get him the things he really wanted in life. All he wanted was to be happy, and enjoy his few friends.

He went through school down playing his last name. There were actually sometimes when he would tell people that he had the same last name as those rich people but that he wasn't related to them. And that actually worked on a few people but not for long. Word would always get around who he really was and then everything would change with the new friends.

He was exceptionally bright, another thing he downplayed. When the teacher would ask a question he always knew the answer but he would never raise his hand. Even if the teacher asked him to tell the class what the answer was he would pretend he didn't know. They all knew, all the teachers that is, that if anyone knew the answer it would be Sonny Kiriakis. Some understood Sonny's story, and allowed him to play his game of covering up, but some would push him and this would cause him to act up in class. Not because he wanted to be difficult but it was his way of saying I am like everyone else here, if you're going to send that kid to the office then you had to send me too. Some teachers grew to be intimated by him and his behavior. They were all certainly afraid of his parents and their influence, but they were afraid of Sonny too. He was known on occasion to show up the teacher when he didn't like them. He would point out rather loudly that they made an error in their calculation or their facts were incorrect. So as he passed from grade to grade his reputation preceded him. And grew exponentially along the way, via exaggerations.

When graduation from high school came there were more than a few teachers and some fellow students who were more than happy to be rid of him. And that was fine with him. He had his own plans and goals and a way to achieve them. When he first left high school his parent just assumed that he had applied to all the best colleges and would be accepted at any one of them. But that wasn't in his plans. He applied at one college on the other side of the country. Not because he wanted to get out from under his parents thumb but because he wanted to start anew somewhere where no one had heard of the Kiriakis's. He broke the news to his parents one night over dinner. He told them that he would be attending a small college in Rhode Island and that he did not expect them to pay his way. He mother was not so happy, but she knew her son well enough to know that his mind was made up and for neither love nor money could she change it. So his parents accepted his decision. And so it was when fall came, he was off to Rhode Island. He bought himself a used car packed it with all he felt he needed, kissed his parents goodbye and off he went to Rhode Island. He didn't know at that time that that would be the last time he would see them. Two months after he left they both die together.

He often reflects on his decisions and wonders if he had stayed in California would they still be alive. He knows that being home was going to have no impact on whether a semi was going to broadside them or not, his real regret is that he hopes his parents knew how much he did love them. To this day that has bother him. But it is something he tries not to dwell on.

His first year of college was mostly a year of sadness for him. It took him quite a while to get past his parents dying. He did the funeral thing, and when the lawyers all swarmed around him he told them all to go away that he would deal with all of that when he felt up to it. He headed back to school but a piece of him was missing. Most of his fellow students just thought he was a brooding, tortured soul. And most steered clear of him. And for the first year that is what he really needed. He needed the time to sort his life out now that he parents were gone.

After the second semester he had to fly home to handing the legalities of all that had happen. He was an only child so the entire family fortune went to him. He told the lawyers that he didn't even want to think about it and that they should handle it all for him. He even told one lawyer that if giving it all away would bring his parent back then he gladly become a pauper in a heartbeat. But of course he knew that was illogical. So he signed the papers, but instructed the lawyers to hold on to the house. He told them to make sure that the property was maintained that someday he may come back and want to live there. Though he didn't really think he could set foot in that house knowing that his parents weren't going to be there.

His second year of college got easier for him. He decided he needed to put himself out there, try to make some friend, but at the same time keeping his personal life personal with regards to his wealth. He became friendlier and would sometimes just sit in the quad and chat up a stranger. It started to work for him. He started to get invited to things, and much to his surprise he was actually enjoying himself. He was not really a sexual begin, he had some fun in high school. Hooked up with his fair share of girls but no one that really resonated with him. Often they were one night stands. He'd fuck or get serviced, orally or manually but more times than not it never lead to anything. He had maybe 3 girls that were more than one nighters and the longest he held on to a relationship was 4 months. He couldn't really put his finger on whether it was he that didn't want them or them not wanting him. Either way it ended with them simply just avoiding each other. He started to develop a skin, to ward off rejection. And while it was rude and not really like him he would sometimes just say to himself, got my rocks off I'm good.

But his third year in college things changed, one nighter were not uncommon. You wanted to get laid just take your pick, and that didn't just go for the guys, the girls were equally in there with thier sexually desires. It wasn't odd to be at a party and next thing you know you are getting a blow job out on the porch, or fucking in the bedroom of someone that you probably didn't even know. Sonny was fine with that. He alway used protection, he was not going to become anyone's baby daddy. That was definitely not in his plans.

He would admit that there were some things that went on that he definitely didn't not expect. To the best of his recollection he can remember at the very least getting a blowjob from two different guys. He sort of adopted the philosophy of, a bj is a bj, and a mouth was a mouth. Guy or girl if they knew what they were doing he was fine with it. But he didn't make a habit of it...and he was usually at the very least buzzed when it went down. He most adventurous encounter he knew by far was a threesome with a guy and a girl. That he was definitely drunk for. He doesn't really even remember how it got started, and he is not really sure who did what to who but when in Rome he thought. What the hell.

He picked up a night time job at a local convenience store. He didn't need the money but he needed to get out of the scene he was getting himself into for his own safety and because it was fucking with his mind. He was getting to the point where he didn't know where north was anymore and that wasn't good for a guy who always had a plan.

It was in this convenience store that he met Claudia. She would come in maybe twice a week for her cigarette fix. They would get to talking and Sonny would give her the evils of smoking lecture and she would always respond with "I only smoke once in awhile." Her claim to being a part time smoker wasn't flying with Sonny so he would have fun with her about it. Well as time passed she started to come in even on the nights she didn't even need smokes. She would sit on the short cooler near the register and chat it up with Sonny. Finally one night Sonny got the nerve up to ask her out on an actual date and to Sonny's relief she said yes. Well that was the start of their romance. They were seeing each other almost everyday. She was sleeping over at his dorm or at her apartment. She wasn't a student, she was a bit older than he was and had already graduated from college and was working full time for a tech company. She had to do quite a bit of travelling so there may be a week of not seeing each other, but they had the internet or the phone to play with. It wasn't the same but it did the trick.

They dated for about a year and a half and they both felt that they were the one for each other so they did a justice of the peace ceremony, much to her parents disapproval. But what was done was done. They were living in her apartment, he was still working at the convenience store. She was pulling down great money and told him that he could quit his job and that she could take care of both of them. That became a bone of contention for Sonny. He never told her about his own source of income and he wanted to keep it that way for now at least.

Well one day she came home from work and told Sonny that she was offered a promotion, but that it required that they moved to South Dakota. She was expecting some resistance from Sonny but he offered none, and agreed to make the move. She was relieved that there was not going to be any fighting. He explained that he knew of a school near where she would be working and that he could just transfer his credits over. So a month after she got the promotion they made the move.

The company had found her a great place to live, and paid all her traveling expenses. So they were set. The thing that was bothering him was that her attention to him more than waned a bit. He suddenly felt like arm candy. He was taken to party after party and he was introduce as "this is my husband, he is a student." This continued to go on for a while. Until one day during one of her introductions to these two men and a woman, Sonny interrupted her and introduced himself. "Hi I am Sonny Kiriakis I guess you work with my wife?" This threw Claudia off her game for moment. And in some small way Sonny felt a bit of victory. Claudia, upset, took the two men aside to talk business. The woman remained behind.

"Hi I am Gail. I am one of the lower workers on the ladder." "It's nice to meet you Gail" Sonny said. He then repeated his name though he is not sure why. "That took some brass on your part." Gail said. "What's that?" Sonny asked as he watched how Claudia was pawing one of the men. "I said that took some balls to take that away from your wife." Sonny pulls himself back to the person he is suppose to be talking too. "I'm sorry what do you mean by that?" Sonny asked. "Oh no offense intended, I am sorry, it is just that you took the upper hand away from her during the introductions." Spouses don't usually don't do that in front of their co workers." "You've got balls I like that." Gail said. Sonny looked at her and fully understood and didn't take even the mildest of offense to her remark.

"Well mine started to feel like they were turning in raisins, and my underwear wasn't fitting right anymore, so I thought it was time to grow them back to their natural size." Sonny said. Gail let up a louder than intended laugh, and all eyes turned toward her. Sonny trying to cover for her embarrassment, says rather loudly, "sorry but it was a Priest and a Rabbi go into a bar joke...gets them every time." Sonny says as he raise his bottle of beer in a continue with what you were doing action. "Thank you for that" Gail says. "I am sorry about that outburst" she says. "Don't be, everyone needs a good laugh once in awhile, God knows I do." Sonny says. Sonny and Gail becames friends, good friends. They trusted each other and formed a sort of mutual commensuration group for themselves.

When they got home from the party Sonny asked Claudia what was going on between her and that guy at the party. "What guy?" she asks. "Let me see, maybe the guy you had your hands all over all night." Sonny says with anger in his voice. "You're being silly, that was nothing." She says. "Why don't you and I have some fun, you know how champagne affects me" she said as she puts her hand in Sonny's pants.

Though pissed, Sonny wants to fuck her, as his way of marking his territory, if she is going to be putting out for some other guy he is going to make sure he uses her up first. They are in bed and just about to fuck when she asked him if he has a condom on, he lies and says he does, he knows she is drunk enough that she won't know the difference. He does his thing and then rolls over and goes to sleep. She makes no attempt to try to cuddle, or to even show that she enjoyed it.

Two months later she come home in a rage. Sonny is sitting at the kitchen table doing his studying. She walks right over to him. "You son of a bitch." she says. "What are you pissed at now?" Sonny asks really now knowing what he has done wrong. "That night, that night after the party when you accused me of flirting with a co-worker, and we fucked." "You said, you said you put on a condom, you didn't did you?" Sonny remains silent. He knows exactly what she is talking about. "Well you bastard I am pregnant, you fucking son of a bitch, you did this on purpose." she yells. Sonny stands up. "Did I deliberately fuck you without a condom yes I did." Sonny says. "Well if you think I am having this baby you better think again." she says. "Oh really you going to abort our child?" Sonny says with real anger. "Count on it you bastard." she says as she stomp out of the room.

Sonny stands there trying to think of what to do. He knows her well enough that she would abort in a second, because it doesn't fit the life she wants. He thinks about how he can stop her form doing this. If he can get a child out of this relationship then he would be happy. He knows he doesn't need her. He has only stayed this long because he just doesn't want his money to come up. He has an idea.

"Claudia, honey" Sonny says for the benefit of the person he has on the phone, could you pick up the extension please. He wait for a few seconds and then he hears and angry Claudia say, "What?" "Oh precious we are over the moon with this news" Claudia's mother says. "Your father and I couldn't be happier." "We are going to be grandparents." she says. Sonny interrupts Claudia's mother, well I will let you to girls talk about this, it was nice talking to you Gladys, give Gus my best." Sonny says and hangs up before anyone can trap him into a conversation.

Sonny sits in front of his books waiting for the screamfest that is about to erupt. Thirty minutes later the expletives fly as Claudia comes walking out of the bedroom. Sonny just sits there taking it all in. He knows she has to carry the baby now, if she was to abort it her family would never forgive her, and more to the point she would be disinherited. And that is not something she will let happen.

The next few weeks Sonny and Claudia don't speak at all. Sonny sleeps on the couch which is fine with him. He has told her that once the baby is born that he will take full custody of it and she won't have to contribute time or money to the child's upbringing. She doesn't even pay attention. A week later she comes home from work early holding her stomach. While Sonny is angry with her he doesn't want to see her hurting. She comes in and sits at the kitchen table.

The tears start to fall. "What's wrong, Claudia, tell me what's wrong." Sonny pleads. "I miscarried." She said through tears. "What, when did this happen, how do you know? Sonny asks her. It happen this afternoon, I didn't feel well so I went to the doctors and he told that I had miscarried." "I am so sorry Sonny I know how much you wanted this child, I am so so sorry." She professes. Sonny takes a seat shaking his head. "I don't understand this, something isn't right, you're a perfectly healthy woman, there is no reason for this to happen, who is your doctor I want to talk to him." Sonny demands. "Why?" Claudia screams. "It isn't going to bring your baby back." "No but it will help me to understand what the hell happen" Sonny yells back. Claudia jumps up and run to the bedroom. Sonny sits holding his head in his hands and saying out loud. "It doesn't make sense, I don't understand this."

Claudia comes out of the bedroom and looks at Sonny,"If you're just going to dwell on the why, I am getting out of here to visit a friend." She says. "Should you be driving after this? Sonny asks with true concern. "Well I drove home after the procedure so yes I am fine to drive" she says as she storms out.

Sonny sits there tears start to form and he just let's it go. He truly wanted to have a child and was looking forward to having a little one. As he sits there thinking it suddenly hits him. She said procedure, procedure?. What does that mean, procedure. He gets on the phone and calls Claudia mother, but she is completely unaware of anything being wrong. Sonny quickly concludes the conversation with her. Why wouldn't she immediately go to her mom or at the very least call her to tell her the news. Sonny is getting a bad feeling about this.

He calls Gail to see if she has heard anything. She tells him that she was fine at work. That she and her project partner went out to lunch together but that he was the only one that came back. He claimed that she had some errands to run that she would be back in tomorrow. "What's going on Sonny" Gail asks. "That is what I am trying to figure out" Sonny says. He proceeds to tell her what just happen and she is uncharacteristically quiet. "What is it Gail?" "Your silence tells me you know something what is it." Sonny says. "Sonny please tell me you will remain calm, please promise me." she says. "What is it Gail?" Sonny says demandingly. "Well we had an incident about a month ago where a supervisor got a subordinate pregnant." Gail says. "What are you telling me, the child wasn't mine, is that what you're saying? Sonny asked. "No, no not at all, I am sure it was yours, but this subordinate threatened lawsuits and all kinds of things, so they gave her an undisclosed amount to keep her mouth shut, along with an abortion." Gail says. "FUCK" Sonny yells, "that bitch, that's what she meant by procedure." Sonny says.

"What are you talking about Sonny." Gail asks. "Listen Gail can you get the name of the place they sent the woman to for the abortion?" "Yeah I have it here as a matter fact, I pay the bills and I was told to hide it someplace in the books." she answered. "Can you give me the name of the place and the number." Sonny asks calmly. "Sure hold on," she says as she looks it up. "Sonny you don't think Claudia did that do you?" "Please just give me the name and number please Gail." She complies. "Thank you I will call you later, bye." Sonny says and hangs up.

"Yes hello...I am really sorry to bother you but I brought my wife in today and she thinks her cell phone may have dropped out of her purse so I am just calling for her, she is a bit tired after everything or she would have called herself." Sonny lies. "And the patient's name?" "Yes, it is Claudia Kiriakis, that is spelt Ki...that won't be necessary sir, I have her file here" but I am afraid we didn't find any cell phone after she left." "Okay well it was worth a try, thank you very much for your time." Sonny says and hangs up.

His blood is boiling, he wants to strangle her with his bare hands right now. He walks over to the liquor cabin and pulls out a bottle of whisky. He doesn't even get a glass he just opens the bottle and takes a big gulp. He then walks over to the couch and sits down. He puts the bottle between his legs and every few minutes he take another swig.

He looks at the clock and sees he has been sitting there for about 3 hours. He decides to call her parents and tell them what a fucking bitch their daughter really is. That she is a murder and she should rot in hell for eternity. As he gets up very unsteady, he makes his way to the phone. He get about two steps when the doorbell rings. Yelling out "Who the fuck are you." he asks as he makes his way to the door. He opens it, all ready to flip out on whoever it is until he sees it is two cops. "Yeah," Sonny says slurring his word badly. hiccup... "what the fuck do you want, am I... hiccup...am I drinking too loud for the fucking neighbors." Sonny says. "Sir may we come in?" one of the officers asks. "Hiccup, no not till you tell me what this is...hiccup...what this is about," Sonny slurs out. "Well we are here to tell you that your wife has been killed in a car accident, about half an hour ago." the officer says. Sonny looks at him. "Good fucking riddance" Sonny says as he shuts the door on them.


	4. Chapter 4

Will arrives at the marina at 25 minutes past 6. He stows his gear on the boat so all he ever really brings with him are drinks and some food. It really all depends on what he will be doing while he is there. Today fishing with a friend warrants some beer, chips and some stuff to make sandwiches.

As he pulls the items he purchased from the trunk of his car he spots the owner of the boat slipped next to him. "Hey Paul, heading out today or just a day on the boat?" Will asked. "Oh, hey Will, nah just hangin today, wife's getting the friggin house all dolled up for some shower shit she has going on today, I do not want to get involved in that." he says. "She'll have me hanging some crepe crap from God knows where, so I hightailed it out of there nice and early." Paul tells Will.

"How about you?" Paul asks in kind. "Just doing some fishing with my business partner," Will says as he pulls out a case of beer from the trunk, and a bag of groceries. "You need a hand with that?" Paul offers. "Nah, but thanks, I'm good." Will responds.

The two walk together toward the docks. As Will arrives at the top of the stairs that lead down to the docks he spots Erick with his tackle box open, fiddling with one of his lures. As they approach Erick hears them coming. "Jesus Will, what took you so long enough, I been here for like half and hour, hey Paul." Erick spouts. "Hey Erick" Paul says."Well then you are the dumbass since I told you I would be here at 6:30." Will switching gears for a moment. "Hey Paul you want to come out with us, plenty of room and beer?" Will offers. "Thanks Will, but I am looking forward to just hanging and not thinking for awhile." Paul says. Will looks at him, "Interesting, that's pretty much what my partner here does most of the day." Will says. "Hey" Erick says looking at Will. "Erick did you forget anything?" Will says as he look over at Paul. "What I got all my gear, I got the bait"...Will looks at him and says..."and"..."And what?" Erick says. "Let's think for a moment, Will says, it has something to do with what I have in my hands." Erick checks Will out, and Will sees Erick's eyes open wide. "I'll be right back" Erick says. "And Houston we have lift off" Will says as he climbs onto the boat. Paul let's out a little laugh.

"What did he forget?" he asks Will. "The ice for the beer, I have a frig and all, but it will take forever for this shit to get cold." Will says. Paul laughs again and climbs aboard his own boat. "Well have a good one out there, it's suppose to be a beautiful day all day today." Paul says. "Thanks, and enjoy your alone time" Will says back.

Will heads below deck to put the food in the mini frig he has. The boat is a 32 foot cabin cruiser, with most of the amenities, but not all since when he bought it he barely had enough for the down payment. "It sleeps 4 comfortably 6 if he was really pressed. there is a small two burner stove, it has a head, but no shower, and a table that when folded down turns into part of a bed.

He has GPS, a radio that he has ever had to use, knock wood. It is there for emergencies and sometimes he likes to listen to the chatter and the coast guard reports so he knows if he should head in. "He took boating lessons for the fun of it and because he always loved the water and hoped to own his own boat someday. And he managed to cross that off his list of things he wanted. He always said that he could never live in the midwest because he couldn't be in a land locked state. He would miss the ocean way too much.

The bridge had two seats. One was the captains chair and the other was on the left hand side of it. The second seat was custom by the previous owner. It could be removed and placed on the deck for when you were doing big fish fishing. Will always thought it reminded him of the seat that Robert Shaw sat in when he hooked Jaws. To date he has never had to move the seat over to the hook up on the deck. He and Erick just brought out folding chairs to sit in when they fished. If one of them did actually hook a big one the other would just support the other one reeling it in.

"Permission to come aboard?" Erick yelled from the dock. Yeah, it was suppose to be protocol to ask before you set foot on someone elses boat, but Erick was the only one who actually abided by that rule. And in all honesty Will kind of like that. "Permission granted" Will yells back.

Two seconds later Erick was standing at the top of the stair leading down to the cabin holding 3 bags of ice. "Sorry about that man, don't know what I was thinking." Erick says regarding forgetting the ice. "It's cool we're just lucky that the marina store is open so early" Will says then continues. "You know where the cooler is, and I put the beer over there on the floor near the head." Will tells him.

Erick takes the four steps down to the cabin, then grabs the cooler and starts to rip into the bags of ice he got. Then dumping the contents into the cooler. "So how you doin?" Erick asked. "Whatta you mean?" Will asked. "Well you were pretty bummed about the papers yesterday, so I was just wondering if you were, you know, still down on yourself about it?" Erick asked. "You know, no, not really, I thought about it last night, and when I think of the shit she pulled on me, screw her, I just feel bad for the poor sucker that has to deal with that bitch now." "But hey she is off my hands now." Will says almost like he means it.

He really still is bothered a bit about it. He is kind of humiliated that she thought of him as trash that she could use to piss her parents off with. But he knew that that was just her opinion of him and screw that. But as many times as he said that it still hadn't sunk in."Ya got that right, it's her loss." Erick continued. "And hey her dad did us a solid with helping us grow our client list, so something good came out of it." "What's the saying make lemonade." Erick said. "Yeah something like that." Will said not bothering to correct Erick because he knew he was really trying to be supportive and he loved him for that.

If Erick was nothing else he was someone Will could call at 3 in the morning when he was low or just needed to talk. And Erick would never make Will feel like he was imposing on him. He would just engage like it was noon time. And to Will that was the true measure of a friend.

"So what do you say we get this SS Minnow on the open sea?" Will says. Erick looks at Will while he, Erick, is putting the last two bottles of beer he can fit into the ice filled cooler. "Really dude, the SS Minnow, unless you have Ginger or Marianne on board to play with I would forgo the SS Minnow shit." "Remember 3 hour tour never came back...not a good thought, and I don't know shit about how to build a radio out of coconuts." Erick says jokingly. Will looks at him..."Yeah well if we had Ginger and Marianne on board, I get Marianne she was a total cutie, you can have Ginger, she was more you type." Will says laughing. "Oh really nice Will, what are you saying I am only attracted to the ditzy beautiful type?" Will looks at him with if the shoe fits look.

"You want to break them out, what is it your 3 wedding albums" "You got your Ms Boobs USA, then you have your, Ms Booty with and ass you could stare at for hours but once she opens her mouth you want to hide from her." "And then you have your last charmer, what was her claim to fame, or right she could suck the tailpipe off the end of a 57 chevy and pull the engine block with it." "Yeah she was a charmer, Will says. "I'm guessing you got so much head from her because you didn't want her to talk." Will adds. Erick clutches his chest in fake shock. "That really hurt me Will, just because none of them could spell cat even if you spotted them the c and the t, that doesn't mean they weren't good people." Erick says. Will stare at him waiting for the finishing line. "Yeah, okay you're right, but the head the last one could give you, was worthy of a whole page in Penthouse forum."

Will backs out of the slip and heads out to the open sea.

"So whatta you figure same place as usual?" Will asks. "Nah, Erick says, lets go someplace else, we never have any luck there anyway." Will looks at him, "You never have any luck there, I always strike it there." Will corrects him. "Yeah that's what I said, I never have any luck there, duh." Erick says sarcastically.

Will checks the charts. Erick grabs the mic for the radio. "Breaker one nine, breaker one nine, anyone out there know of any good fishing spots, come back." Will grabs the mic out of Erick's hand. "What's the matter with you, we're on a boat, not driving some semi down the friggin highway, jeez" Will says as he hooks the mic back up in it holder. Erick looks at him, "What I thought that shit was like universal." Erick says. Will has to laughs because of how stupid his theory was. "Look, new rule, no touching, the radio, comprende?" Will says."Well excuuuussssseeee me Mr, Don't Play With My Toys." Erick says. "Sorryyyyyyyy." Will breaks out laughing, and then Erick joins in.

They drop anchor and get their gear ready. Erick already having the jump on Will with his time doing his shit on the dock and while Will was getting them to their spot. He cast his line, pulls up a chair folding chair, grab a beer and sits down and waits. "What's taking you so long Captain Hook?" Erick pokes Will with. "Well maybe if you learn out to operate a boat I could get my shit together before we get to the spot, but no, I have do it all while you are fucking around getting your pole all ready." Erick just grins at Will. "Prick" Will says.

"So when are you going to get back out there?" Erick asks. "Out where?" Will responds. "Back out dating, and shit." "Holy crap Erick, the inks not even dry on my divorce papers yet and you want me out trolling for pussy." Will says. "That's not what I mean Will and you know it." Erick say. "You've been alone for too long." "This divorce has been in the works for what 6 months?" "That was time you could have been going out meeting people, getting a few dates under you belt, and you know I don't mean sexually so don't go there." "But you haven't even been trying Will, I am worried about you." Erick says.

"Thanks Erick, I know what you mean...but If I am to be honest, I sort of don't have any interest in it right now." Will admits. Erick turns to Will and says "What, no interest in a relationship, or no interest in even dating, or no interest in getting laid, you know just a hook up." Will looks out at the ocean, "Well I guess I am saying no interest in all of them." "Jesus Will did she turn you into a eunuch before she left you?" "Sorry man that's just not normal." "You need to get back on that saddle, or in this case get into that pussy, you have to start to live again, and you aren't Will, and now you're telling me you're not even interested anymore." Erick says. "I didn't say anymore, I meant just not right now, right now I am not interested in getting involved, even for a casual lay." Erick sit there in silence for a few minutes. "Okay Will, I will let you be this way for awhile but if it goes on for too long then I am going to force you to do something." "Hell I will hire you a fucking hooker, just so you can get laid." "Maybe once you remember what it feels like you will want more." "And you'd do that too, I know." Will says. "You bet your ass I will." Erick replies.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about 20 minute since Sonny had his little temper tantrum. He has thrown back a few shots of Whisky and calmed down some. He is sitting half on the couch and half off, when the doorbell ring. "Go away there is no one home" he yells. "Sonny it's me Gail, are you alright?" "Come to the door Sonny, please" she pleads.

Sonny slides off the couch completely and lands on his ass, "Ouch, that hurt," then yelling to Gail outside, "HEY THAT HURT." Sonny raises himself up by pushing off the coffee table and the couch at the same time, which doesn't work since one is a hard surface he can push from and the other a soft surface, that causes him to face plant into one of the throw pillows.

Catching on, he decides to use just the coffee table to push off of, and surprisingly he finds himself vertical. He takes the 9 or 10 steps it takes to get to the front, carefully. He reaches for the doorknob and manages to turn it and the door opens but his hand slips and he belly flops on the floor.

Gail squeezes her way through the very thin opening that is created in the doorway since Sonny's body is blocking the door from opening any further. Jesus Sonny what's up with you?" Gail says as she leans down to help him get up. Once she has him standing she sees blood on the corner of his lip. With no gentleness since he did this to himself she pulls his lips apart but finds no cut. "Open your mouth," she demands. Sonny doesn't comply. "Open your mouth or i'll get a crowbar and pry it open." Sonny looks at her and sticks his tongue out. Immediately she sees where the blood is coming from.

"You bit your tongue, presumably when you did your nosedive here, you'll live." she says as she pulls his arm around her shoulder and leads him to the kitchen. She pulls out a kitchen chair and plops him down on it again with no gentleness. "Ouch, dammit, I told you I hurt my ass." Sonny complains. 'You didn't tell me shit, all you said was, hey that hurt, hell for all I know you could have had a fucking hang nail." Gail says as she goes about putting on a pot of coffee.

"So you want to tell me what got you to this state." she asked. "A plane" Sonny says then laughs. "Oh you're a riot, let's try that again, why are you drunk at this hour of the day?" She says to make herself understood. "Well this is the time I started drinking." Sonny says with a completely straight face. "Don't be a prick Sonny, what is going on? She asks

Sonny goes from drunk funny Sonny to drunk furious Sonny in one blink of an eyelid. "You want to know why I am drunk, I'll tell you why I am drunk, because those bastards of parents of hers are contesting the will." They don't think I should have any of the money from her insurance or investments." he says with venom in his voice.

"Well that would do it for me too I guess." Gail says. "So what are you going to do about it?" she asked. "I am going to fight them tooth and nail over this." "And you know what, I don't even want the fucking money, they can burn it all, for all I care, but they are being such assholes, I am going to rake their sorry asses over the hot fucking coals." "If they try to go through with this I will humiliate that family back to trail park trash." Sonny states.

"Well no ambiguity there is there is there?" Gail says. "Oh fuck you, they deserve it, them and their holier than thou attitude." Sonny says. "I'll let that slide because you're drunk" Gail says. "Let me ask you something," Gail starts, "just how are you going to crumble their little empire." Sonny reaches into his back pocket and pull out his wallet. He fumbles with it for a few seconds then manages to pull out a folded piece of paper. He throw it down on the table and Gail walks over to retrieve it. She opens it and it take a moment for it to register.

"Sonny where did you get this?" Gail asks shocked at what she is looking at. "That's only half of it." Sonny says.

"What?" "You have something worse than even this?" Gail say doubting that he really has anything that could top this. Sonny laughs and pulls another piece of paper from another section of his wallet. "Seems my little wifey left a little gift for me before she left. He throws the next piece of paper down on the table. Gail anxious to see what could possibly be worse. She opens the folded paper.

"Holy shit, Sonny, I am so sorry." Gail says. "Ain't that a kick in the balls." Sonny says. "You think they would want either one of these facts getting out, think of how they will react when I show them these little gems." "They will shit there fucking pants from now until a month of Sundays." "Fuck, they would probably throw money at me at that point." Sonny say. "Pull this shit with me, I don't think so." Sonny says almost sounding sober. "I was more than willing to let them keep their sweet little image of their lovely daughter, but no they have to fuck that up, they screwed themselves."

Gail pulls up a chair next to Sonny. She takes both his hands into her's. "Sonny listen to me, I know how mad you are and you have every right to be, but will you be able to live with yourself if you do this." "Think about this without the whisky fog in your brain." "Can you really do this to her to her family, especially over money?" "I didn't like her very much myself but this, this Sonny" Gail says trying to reach him.

Sonny pulls his hands away and stands up on unsure legs. "Before I started drinking," Sonny says as he goes to the coffee maker to pour a cup out of the pot that Gail just made, "I gave this a lot of thought, would I like myself very much if I did this, would taking the daughter they thought they knew away from them be worth this." "And the answer I kept coming back to was no, it isn't worth it." "I can't destroy them like this." "So I came up with a plan to use this, get them to back off of this contesting the will shit, and they can keep their daughter's image intact." Sonny says.

Gail sits staring at him. Glad that he is the man she thought he was. "So what did you come up with?" Gail asks. Sonny looks at her. "Well it isn't perfect, but if their lawyer cares about them and the family he will talk them out of this if I show him what I have." Sonny says. "And what if he is scumbag, then what." Gail asks. "Well first I will explain to him that he if doesn't try to talk them out of this, then I will tell the family that he has in his possession information that could ruin them and that I have offered to keep this information from getting out if he told you them to back off." "Now this is a two fold scenario, he can tell me no, in which case, I can tell the family he is not acting in their best interest and that they should seek another law firm to do their lucrative business, and then I will make him tell them about this." Then my hands are clean, I did my part to not destroy them but their lawyer thought it was worth the risk." Sonny concludes

Gail looks at him, "Sonny there is a lot of grey in that story" she says. "Yes technically your hands are clean, but they will still be ruined, and it will have been from your information." "So again I have to ask, can you live with that? "Well yes...because if he is about to tell them I will stop him, and tell him that I will keep this information to myself, and that they never need to know about it." "I'm not a complete asshole you know" Sonny says. Gail gets up and hugs him. "Thanks for letting me keep my faith in you, that you are truly a good person." "A terrible drunk, but a good person." she says.

Sonny finally takes a sip of his coffee, "Ow, holy shit, that hurt." Sonny yells out. "Hey you bit your own tongue don't come to me for sympathy." Gail says as she pours herself one and takes a sip. "AH...taste so good." She say rubbing in her lack of pain. "Well now you're just being mean" Sonny says. "Oh poor baby," she says as she pats the side of his face, and then laughs as she walks away.

The two of them spend the rest of the night discussing the move to California. Sonny keeps his secret a secret. He knows that should she move out there she will eventually find out, but for now he wants to remain just plan old Sonny. He is content with that.

Sonny wakes up at his usually time. He showers but does nothing special for this meeting this morning. There is no reason to try to impress these people so he is going in his street clothes. Before he heads out he sits at his kitchen table where a pad with a list written on it and a pen sit from last nights thoughts. He contemplates his decisions and thinks they are worthy so he folds up the paper puts it's in his back pocket stands and heads out.

He arrives at the lawyers office just a few minutes early. As he is walking in he sees his lawyer sitting on a bench waiting. When the lawyer sees Sonny approach he stands and quickly hurries over to him. "Sonny, listen to me, you can't go in their mad like you were yesterday on the phone." "That's not going to get you anywhere." his lawyer says walking hurriedly next to him. Sonny looks at his lawyer and grins. "Just relax...take a deep breath...I am fine...I am not even remotely mad, in fact I suspect that this will go very smoothly, they won't get what they want but when all is said and done they will be weighing their options and will come to the right conclusion for everyone." Sonny puts his hand on his lawyers shoulder, "here is what I need you to do." Sonny explains what he wants his lawyer to do but does not offer any of the particulars, he in fact tells his lawyer that he is not to be in the room when he is talking to their lawyer. His lawyer protest strongly but Sonny is firm in his decision.

Fifteen minutes later he is seated across from his deceased wife's lawyer. "I understand you have a proposal that will clear this whole mess up, is that correct?" the lawyer asks. "Well that is going to depend on your character sir." Sonny says. "Excuse me, I don't need to be spoken to like that by the likes of you." the lawyer says as he start to stand to leave. "Shut up and sit down sir or you will find yourself without a very lucrative client, namely the one you are working for now, and I am sure if you don't do as I suggest, see, how I said suggest there, then they will have your client list consist of the people you track down chasing ambulances." Sonny hits him with. He can see that the lawyer is a bit shaken. "What is it that you want?" the lawyer asks.

"Well sir it is not so much what I want, as what I want you to think will be in the best interest of your client." Sonny reaches into his jacket pocket. "I have here two bits of information that I will give you" Sonny says. "Now your part in this will be, do you think this contesting of the will warrants this information getting out, or do you think you should tell your client that in their best interest they should drop this." "Do I make myself clear sir."Sonny asks

The lawyer clears his throat, looks at Sonny and says, "Well that would depend on what you have to show me." the lawyer says. Sonny smiles at him, "Please be aware that once you see this, this genie can not go back in the bottle, so this is all going to fall on your shoulders not mine, are you clear on that, consider that carefully, this burden falls upon you." Sonny says for emphasis.

Sonny reaches across the desk and hands the envelope he place the papers into, to the lawyer. The lawyer sweating a bit, he looks at Sonny. Sonny stares back. "The ball is now in your court, if you will excuse the unintentional pun." Sonny says.

The lawyer opens the envelope. He pulls out the first piece, Sonny see's which one it is. "That's my favorite one." Sonny says to annoy the lawyer. The lawyer looks at it and truly has a poker face. Sonny actually admires his calm. The next piece of paper is removed and the lawyer then opens it. This time the poker face is gone. He is actually turning ashen. He takes his handkerchief from his breast pocket and blots his forehead. Sonny sort of laughs under his breath because he has never actually seen anyone use that before. "So what is it exactly that you want me to do with this?" the lawyer says looking at Sonny. "Really sir, are you really asking me that question, are you not clear on what would happen to this family if this was made public?" Sonny asks. "I am fully aware what would happen to them, I am not sure as to what you think I can do." the lawyer says.

"You don't have much heart for your clients do you? Sonny states more as fact and less like a question. "Just get to your point Mr Kiriakis." the lawyer says curtly. "Well sir, Sonny says exasperated, my point is this, you tell your clients that it would be in their best interest to drop this action, now." "Or this information will send them back to nobodies and that will be on your head, not to mention the loss of a lot of your clients in the process." "When they find out how badly you have botched this up." "Do I need me to spell it out any clearer for you, or do you think you have it now?" Sonny ask. The lawyer just sits there. Sonny says. I am going to go out and sit with my lawyer, when you have made up your mind, call us in and we will go from there." "I'll leave you to your conscience." Sonny says as he stands and walks out.

"Well how did it go?" Sonny's lawyer asked. "Well for starters that guy is an idiot of the 3rd magnitude, I wouldn't be surprised it he spills the whole can of beans the moment he sees his clients." The two sit there for the next 30 minutes waiting. Finally a secretary comes out and inform Sonny and his lawyer that they are ready for them. Sonny really has no idea what will happen when he gets in there, he fears the worse which he really did not want to happen, but he wasn't in a position to stop it because he didn't think their lawyer was so incompetent.

They enter the office and sit down in the only two empty chairs. Sonny looks at the parents but can't gauge what they know or what they don't know. Finally their lawyer speaks. "After conferring with my clients, we have reach the decision that we will not contest the will." "Everything will remains as it was originally drawn up." Sonny stare the the mother but her face gives away nothing, not even a hint.

"So with that being settled are there any issues that needs to be raise now." Their lawyer says. Sonny speaks up. "First I want to say this had nothing to do with the money, it never did, and to prove my point, I have drawn up a list of charities, Sonny says as he pulls out the paper he took off the pad this morning, that I want the money to go to sans my lawyers fees." "Here is the list and the percentages to be distributed to each." Sonny says as he hands it over to the lawyer. Sonny then turns to his wife's parents. "I truly am sorry for your loss." Sonny says and then leaves the office. His lawyer remains behind to sign some papers. Sonny waits in the hall for him to come out.

When he finally emerges, Sonny approaches him. "So what happen." Sonny asked. "Well for starters you took the wind right out of there sales." Your ex mother-in-law asked me why you would do that, it was a great deal of money." "I just told them that you are not the person they believed you to be, and that in fact you were a very kind and generous person." "Then of course the dad chimes in, what's he going to live on now." "I told them that you never touched your wife's money that you never needed to." "Well I think that is the one that sent them over the edge." "Apparently your wife was telling them that you were mooching off of her, so they upped her allowance." Sonny laughs. "Once a bitch alway a bitch."

"Well I want to thank you for all you have done for me while I have been here, I do appreciate it and make sure they give you what you have coming from the will." Sonny says to his lawyer.

The lawyer looks at him. He says to Sonny. "I have two things, no make that three things before you go." "What are they" Sonny asks. "First where are you going?" "I am going back where I belong, I am going home." Which is where?" the lawyer asks. "California, and you just used up two of your questions." Sonny told him. Okay the third one, the lawyer says. "You have no idea what my name is do you?" Sonny pauses for a minute. "It's Herb, or Harold, I know it start with and H." Sonny says laughing. "It's Fred but you were close, and for not knowing I think I deserve my third question answered." Sonny looks at his lawyer. Sonny know's what the question is, no one has dared ask it before but he knows Fred will, he can see it on his face and in his eyes. "Where do you get your money." the lawyer dares to asks. "DING DING DING." Sonny says like he is on a game show. "Oh I'm so sorry Fred but the clock ran out on your last question." "But thanks for playing." Sonny says as he turns and walks away. "You're a mysterious man Sonny Kiriakis." the lawyer yells. Sonny yells back without turning around. "Only to those that don't know me Fred." Sonny says. "Which is everyone" the lawyer yells back. "Bingo, Fred. Bin-go." Sonny says then disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke up on Monday morning not feeling rested. He slept through the night, but his dreams lately were becoming more and more troubling to him.

These types of dreams started for him back when he was in high school. He never told anyone about them and he himself would just dismiss them as things that all guys dream about. They never completely went away but when he entered college they were less frequent. They were still there but the severity and intensity had abated some. But now they were coming back.

They started about 2 months ago. At that time they weren't even full on dreams. He would have his normal nonlinear, make no sense dreams, then this thing would pop in, distract him for a while and then leave just as fast. Will was never one to buy into the theory that your dreams were trying to telling you something. For him, when he could remember some of his dreams, they were things like flying, throw in a few sexual dreams, your run of the mill stuff, but nothing that he felt, was trying to tell him something. But if he was to be honest there was something that would occur each night with a true consistency. He would have this dreams where he was looking for something. Something he needed, but he never knew what this elusive something was.

He knew for sure that it wasn't something trivial, like an object, he wasn't dreaming of getting a Lamborghini, or winning a trophy as athlete of the year or something silly. These dreams had an almost foreboding feeling to them. When he was in the throes of one, he almost felt like this something, had to do with his very life. That this thing, he was looking for was almost akin to having lost a limb and he had to get it back to make himself whole again.

There was no axe wielding psycho who hacked it off, it was more like he was born and this part of him never fully developed. So he was trying to find what that undeveloped thing was.

For a while he thought that maybe he was one half of a set of twins, and that these feeling he felt were of him missing his brother or sister. He even went so far as to get medical records of his birth to see if what he thought was true. And they showed he was one of one and that was all.

That didn't make the dreams stop, so he just endured them each night trying to will himself to take another step towards that missing something.

He went through his morning routine. Shower, shave, put on a suit today because he was meeting with a client, and headed to work. He felt like calling it a day as he was driving in, but he couldn't because he had that big client coming in this morning and he couldn't leave it to Erick to handle them, because he knew Erick would fuck it up, because that was Erick.

He pulled into the parking lot for the office building he worked out of, and parked in his reserved spot. Then grabbing his briefcase from the back seat, he climbed out and ran across the street to the only specialty coffee place within a mile. He'd lost his taste for those drive through places when he got a taste of this Hawaiian blend coffee, and since then that is all he would drink.

He entered the shop only to be greeted like he was every time the owner was there. "William" the owner announced from clear across the shop. Will was always a bit embarrassed by this exchange, because all eyes would turn, looking to see who this person was that warranted such attention from the owner. "He is my best customer" the owner said as he walked over to shake Will's hand. "Hey Mickey, how's business?" was Will's trademark response. "Aye it's okay, but between you and me I want to retire." "I am turning 70 next year and I want to retire while I am still young enough to enjoy life." Mickey said. "You, retire, I don't see that happening" Will says as he steps up to the counter. "Yes, hello, two please and one blueberry muffin and a raisin scone, and that will do it."Will says to the clerk. Will never has to tell them two of what since they all know what he drinks.

Will turns back towards Mickey. "So what would you do if you retired Mickey, you love this place and I don't think it could run without you." Will says. "That's nice of you to say William, but these young whipper snappers would do just fine without me." Mickey says. " Well what about the customers, we all love you, and would miss the hell out of you." "Are you just going to leave us." Will says as he pulls out his wallet and hands the clerk $20. "You'll all be fine without this old fool, butting into your business." Mickey tells him. The clerk hands Will his change and Will puts it in his pocket.

"Well I'd miss you, thats for sure" Will says as the clerk places the cardboard coffee tray down with his two coffees and the bag containing the scone and muffin between them. Will picks them up. "Well Mickey, Will says, " maybe someone will come by and offer to buy the place from you, give you a nice little nest egg to retire on." "Ha, from your mouth to God's ears" Mickey says. Will laughs. "Well you have a good day Mickey, take half a day off...I have an in with owner, I think I can get him to agree to it." Will says jokingly. "I don't know William, I heard he can be a real pain in the you know what." Mickey responds with a laugh. Will turns and heads towards the door. "It wouldn't be the same without you Mickey." Will says as he reaches the door and opens it. "You have a good day William, Mickey shouts. "You too, Mickey." Will says as he leaves.

"Morning Jill, here's your coffee and scone" Will says as he places the tray on her desk. She grabs one of the coffee, and Will pulls the scone from the bag, and hands it to her. "Did you get any sleep last night, you look like crap" Jill says. "Not the best, but yeah I got some, and thanks for the compliment." Will counters. He then takes his coffee off the tray leaving the tray sitting on Jill's desk. He then grabs the bag with is muffin and heads to his office. "Could you chuck that for me, please? Will asks. Jill removes the tray and throws it in the recycle bin.

Will walks into his office sits and starts his prep for the meeting this morning. But first he takes a sip of his coffee. He needs that jolt to wake up.

The meeting happens and it went smoother than he thought. While he is happy and all, he is nagged by his dreams. He walks to his office door and sticks his head out. "Jill what do I have going on this afternoon?" he asks. Jill looks at the calendar. "Well you have a meet and greet with a potential new client, but that is about it as far as meetings go." Will remembers this potential client, he knows it is a no go with them. They like to shop but never buy. They just go from office to office pretending their business is a true up and comer when in fact they are like a sailing ship with no wind. They're dead in the water. "Give them to someone else, maybe the new guy it will be good practice for him." "But tell him they are just putting on a show. Tell him he can just take some practice swings, and see if he connects."

Will walks back into his office. "Hey Will, you know we have phones and intercom, you don't have to come out of your office to talk to me, you know that right?" Jill yells from her desk. "Yeah but then I wouldn't get to see that lovely face of yours." Will says jokingly. "I smell sexual harassment in the air" Jill says. "So do I, Will says, so stop flirting with me or I will file a suit." "You wish" Jill says laughing.

Will goes over to his desk. He starts putting his files back in his briefcase, grabs his suit jacket and exits the office. "I'm taking the rest of the day off, if there are any emergencies, you can reach me by cell." Will tells Jill. "You got it boss." Jill responds.

Will drives off to the marina. When he arrives he parks car, but the lot is practically empty. He is glad, fewer people for him to run into and make small talk with. He climbs out of the car and throws his suit jacket in the back seat. Then he takes off his shirt and tie but leaves the tee shirt on, and throws those in the back seat as well. Then he takes off his shoes and socks, and deposits them in the back seat as well. He pulls his briefcase out, pops the trunk and puts it in there. Not that it is that important but why leave it to chance.

He heads down the stairs leading to the dock in he bare feet and suit pants and tee shirt. He can only imagine how ridiculous he looks. But he has clothes on the boat so he will change when he gets there.

He makes it to his boat undetected, or at least no one bothered him on his way there. He undoes some of the robes leaving only the bow line attached. He climbs on board and heads to the cabin to change. He strips down naked and turns to grab his shorts from a closet next to the head. As he does he catches something in the corner of his eyes. He turns sharply.

He grabs his shorts to cover himself, "Ah, Pam...I didn't hear you come on board, what are you doing here?" He asks as he moves the shorts around to make sure everything is covered. "Oh come on Will it's not like I haven't see you naked before" Pam says. Will opens the head door and uses it as a shield to hide behind while he puts his shorts on.

Once he has his shorts on and has gained back some of his dignity he closes the door. "You could have asked to come aboard you know...that is etiquette." Will says as he puts on a loose tee shirt. And head up to the deck. "Where's the fun in that?" she says as she glides her hand over Will's chest as he passes her in the doorway. "So what can I do for you Pam?" Will asks. She raises an eyebrow, "Well that is a loaded question, isn't it" she responds.

What are you doing here anyway?" "I thought you and the muscle with a face were hot and heavy?" Will says. "Yeah well we aren't anymore." "And I came to get my stuff of his boat." "Turns out that guys turn him on." "And besides if he takes any more steroids, it's going to shrivel up to nothing, and well that's no fun" she says as she puts her hand on Will's crotch. "So what you're saying is you're horny and you need a fuck?" Do I have that right?" Will asks sarcastically. She pulls her hand away. "Well that was rude, especially from you." she says. "Hey I'm just laying the cards on the table, if you're up for a fuck I'm good with that...but if you're looking for a relationship, yeah, I'm not cool with that." Will says bluntly.

Pam now feeling humiliated and pissed. "You're being a really asshole Will" she says as she heads off the boat. "Fine with me, your loss." Will says. She stops, and looks at him. "I just wanted to have some fun, and now you've made me sound like a slut or something." she says with anger.

"Well I'm sorry Pam, but I have been bs'd by too many women who claim one thing and then change their mind and want something that was not included in the package." "I am fine with you and I doing the dance, but I just want both of us to know it is just for some fun and a release, and not a proposal or anything." "So I'm sorry if I hurt you." Will says.

He himself can't figure out why he is behaving this way. He has never treating any woman like this. He walks over to her and puts his hands around her waist and let's them slide over her ass. "I'm sorry, am I forgiven?" he asks as he leans in to kiss her. He immediately feels her tongue slide out and he responds accordingly. They get steamed up a bit and Will says. "So I am going to take the boat out for a little while, whatta you say we get out in the open sea and do it on the bow like we did that time after that party you dragged me too." She looks Will in the eyes. "Well let's start this puppy and get going." she says. Will climbs out and releases the last line, hops back in and starts the engine and takes them out.

After cruising for about half an hour, forty five minutes Will brings the boat to a stop. He drops anchor and heads down to the cabin to grab a blanket and two bed cushion to place on the deck of the bow. When he comes back up the stairs Pam isn't there. He yells out in fear that she might have fallen over board. He runs to the stern and looks for her. He turns to the bow and suddenly sees her standing on the bow naked, giving him the come here finger. Will complies. Will says putting up his index finger "one second," he drops the stuff he was holding and runs down to the cabin once more to get two condoms.

She is moaning as Will is running his tongue around her clit. She puts her hand on his head pulling him into her. When Will feels she is almost there he starts to lick up and body. Over her stomach, running the tip of his tongue around her navel. Then continuing up he arrives at the moderately augmented breast. Just enough that they look perfectly natural. He holds each one in his hand and squeezes them gently making the nipples pop up a bit so he can lick and suck on them. She is moaning heavily now.

She has her hand down between their bodies. She can feel how hard Will is but she moves her hand down further and starts to stimulate herself. Will rolls on his side just a bit and grabs one of the condoms and puts it on. Then rolling back on top of her she grabs his cock and guides it to it's destination. Will enters and starts his thrust. Everything is feeling good when Will gets a flash in his head, of the distraction he sees in his dreams. This time he can see it is a figure but It was fleeting so he get's back to what he was doing. Pam tries to kiss him, but Will let's his head slide to the side of her face. He exaggerates his primal pleasure with louder moan, and throwing in an oh God yes.

Went he gets to the point of climax he tells her. "I'm cumming.' His thrust becomes more forceful. This in turn applies more pressure against her clit and she rolls her head back and digs her nails into his back as her climax runs through her.

Will stays in her until her pleasure subsides. He then slowly pulls out and rolls over onto his back. The two lay there breathing heavily. Neither speak for awhile. Pam finally turns her head and looks at Will. "What happen." she asked. "What do you mean, what happen, didn't you cum?" Will asked. "Yeah it was great but I lost you there for like 30 second." she tells him. "What do you mean you lost me, was I doing it wrong or something?" Will ask now as a matter of pride. "No, but you stopped doing anything for about 30 second, you didn't even move, I thought that maybe you were cumming but then bam you started up again." "What was that about." she asked. "I don't know, I don't remember stopping, everything was great." he says. Will thinks back to the distraction. Was that what happen when it came to his head, he was so focused on it that he simply stopped moving. "I don't know, sorry about that, but I don't know what happen." Will says.

They headed back in and as was arranged it was just a little kiss and they went their separate ways. But Will was worried about what she told him. He decided to call his doctor in the morning to be checked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny has returned to California and been there for about a month now. He bought a used car despite the fact that he could buy a brand new one with cash if he wanted to. But he still wants to lay low. It took him about a week to find an apartment he liked. He called the lawyers to let them know he was back in town to stay. And gave them his contact info. They told him that per his wishes the house has been maintained in his absence, should he want to move right in. He told them that he was still unsure of what he was going to do but that he wasn't now nor in the foreseeable future moving into the house.

He hasn't looked up any of his old friends. In fact he is hoping he never runs into any of them. That was his past, he has out grown that part of his life, and he doesn't want to be that guy anymore. He likes his anonymity. So far he has been lucky, no one he has met has recognized the name. He is beginning to think that maybe his name doesn't hold the same gravitas it once did, and that would be fine with him. Just another John Q Public sounded good to him.

He and Gail still Skype almost everyday. She is still thinking about moving out with him. "Come on" Sonny says. "Just give it a try, come out for a vacation." "I found this great apartment near the marina, with a view of the docks and the bay, it is great and so relaxing." he says. "I'm thinking about it." she says. "What's to think about, just try it if you don't like it then you can go back home."Sonny responds. "We'll see." she says.

"Okay what's going on, you were all into coming out and now you've lost interest?" Sonny asked. "It's not that so much, it's just" but she stops."Come on just say it...it won't hurt my feeling," Sonny says. "No, it's nothing like that. it's just that I starting seeing someone, and it is going great." she tells him. "Oh I get it...and you don't want to disappear for a week when you are just getting started and to visit a guy no less, no I get it." "I am happy for you Gail I really am." "I know how lonely you have been, so I am glad you found someone you enjoy being with." Sonny says. "So let's leave it at this, you have an open invitation, come whenever you want, no pressure at all from me, okay? Sonny says. "Thanks Sonny." "I feel like I have abandoned you." she says. "No not at all, I'm on my home turf and it feels good to be here." Sonny tells her.

"Well, Sonny says, I am going to jump off here, I want to get a bike ride in before it get's dark." Sonny tells her, which is a lie, he just wants to end the session because he is feeling a bit lonely, and doesn't want her to know that because she would jump on the next plane to come see him. "Okay then, Gail says, hey do me a favor take some pictures of your place and the area around you and the views from your windows so I can get a feel for what I am missing" she tells him. Sonny laughs, "I don't know, you might get jealous." he says. "I'll risk it" she says. "Well talk to you soon, have a good night" Sonny says. "You too, I love you" she say. "Love ya back, night." Sonny says as he taps end session.

While he wasn't really counting on her coming out, knowing pretty much for sure she won't be has punched him in the gut. She was the only friend he had left. And now he feels like he is completely alone.

Since Sonny has been back he has driven by his old house at least once a week. He has the key but he can't bring himself to go in. The thought of going in and being hit with the reality that he is the only one left it to much for him. If he stays out he can hold on to the image of his mother and father going about their business inside those four walls. If he has to give that up, he thinks he will be lost forever. And that frightens him more than anything else. He can't deal with the fact that he will be truly alone in the world. No one to love and no one to love him back. He has, or should he say had, Gail. But her life will eventually move on without him.

He wonders if he as done this to himself. That maybe this is self punishment for leaving his parents and not seeing them before they died. Does he hate himself so much that he will deny his own happiness to pay for what he did.

He knows he is becoming a recluse and needs to get out of this funk he is in. He is not a bar person per se. He did his fair share of bar hopping back in the day but now it seems pointless. Bars have become the live version of Craigslist. You go in the bar, check out the product, pick the one you like and before you know it one of you has gotten off, or hopefully both of you. He can't do that, or at least he doesn't like to do it but he will, when he just needs a warm body near him.

He has been hit on a few times, at this very small, he can't really even call it a bar, it is more like a hallway that serves beer, by both girls and guys. He wonders if he gives or a gay vibe. He is not adverse to it. He remembers his few encounters in college. He didn't have a problem with it then and he doesn't now. To him it was a means to an end. But he has reached a point that, guy or girl, it has to mean something. He needs to feel a connection to the person. But for now he will take what comes along.

Since he has been back he has had 3 separate sexual encounters. One was in his car outside a bar with some girl who got turned on by the possibility of getting caught. Sonny sort of got the feeling that what really turned her on was being watched. Not really his game but he knew the chances of them being seen was really remote since he was parked so far from the entrance of the bar. Someone would really have to go out of their way to see them. He could tell she wasn't happy at where they were but the, in public part, was enough to get her juices flowing so she went along.

The second was a complete random. He wasn't even out for any action. He took a drive to the beach and was just sitting on the hood of his car watching the waves when a dude comes up and start chatting him up. Sonny figures he is maybe 22, 23. Good shape, tanned all over judging from the fact that when bent over to pick up a quarter from the ground, you could see a good portion of his ass and it was just as tanned as the visible parts.

They were having a general conversation, nothing provocative about it. Guy claimed he was a surfer but the waves sucked today. So he was just hanging out. He asked Sonny if he wanted a beer and Sonny said sure. "Come on over to my van." the guys says. Sonny was skeptical but he figured it's just a beer and he could take care of himself should this dude turn out to be some wackjob.

Sonny laughs a bit as they approach the van. "Damn, I have only seen one of these in old movies." "You keep this thing in great shape, VW Bus right." "Yup" the guy says as he opens the door and pulls a beer out of the cooler sitting on the front seat floor. He hands it to Sonny. "Thanks man" Sonny says. "Bought it 3 years ago, been fixing her up ever since." he tells Sonny. "It's a 1966, not going factory on it though...making it more retro, check out the back" the guy says as he opens the side door. Sonny looks in and sees a mattress on the floor in the back. Curtains hanging on every window and even a little curtain hanging between the front and the back. "I use it as a camper sometimes too." "I get some action back here occasionally." the guy says. Suddenly Sonny sees where this is going. He is about to back out when the guy just comes right and says it. "You up for some head...justing receiving no recip man honest, just looking to suck some cock."

Sonny feels like he is back in college. It was always the same, and he didn't complain, but they wanted to suck him off and never asked for anything in return. He can't think of a time he'd said no back then and he can't see a reason to say no now. So he climbs in and 10 minutes later he is hopping out. Sonny turns to the guy who is wiping his mouth off. Before Sonny can utter a sound the guy whose mouth Sonny just shot a load into says, "Catch you later dude.". Sonny takes the cue and heads off.

As he approaches his car he start to feel disgusted with himself. Wondering what the hell just happen. He thinks about how he just just let some kid, whose name he never got, give him a blowjob in the back of a van on a beach and then just up and left. No pleasantries, no thanks or anything. He worries that this is what his life has been reduced to.

The last time was an actual take her home fuck. It was okay, she was nice enough but he could tell he was being used by her. He wasn't fucking her in that bed she was fucking him. Again he felt bad about. But at least he got her names that time.

Sonny closes the laptop and gets up. He knows he needs to get out of the apartment do something to get his mind off how abysmal his life is becoming. He decides he is not going to drive anywhere he is going to walk. He has been living here for 3 weeks now and despite what he told Gail he doesn't have a clue what is really around him. So he decides that is his mission. He is going to learn the lay of the land. He checks his watch and sees it is just approaching 12:30 pm. He heads outs. His first stop is a sandwich shop. He gets a large ham and cheese a bag of chips and two bottles of water. One for the walk to where he is going and the second to have during lunch.

He is heading down to the docks. He remembers these little walking bridges he as seen when he drives by. They appear to connect the docks to a small park. He arrives at one of the bridges and puts his stuff on the railing. He has a clear view of the boats, a few he can actually see right into, down into the cabins. As he takes his first bite of his sandwich, he spots a guy walking down the stairs to the docks. He dressed oddly. He has on suit pants and a tee shirt and bare feet. Sonny jokes to himself, now there is a really sailor. Sonny follows the guy and sees him releasing the lines on a boat but leaves one attached. Sonny thinks to himself, bet he forgets to untie that sucker before he pulls out.

The subject of Sonny's interest jumps on the boat and head down to his cabin. Sonny has a clear view right into the cabin when he sees the guy getting undressed. Sonny feels like a voyeur but he can't look away. Just as the guy is completely naked a woman steps on board. Sonny didn't even see her coming. She walks to door of the cabin, obstructing Sonny view of the now naked guy. But he does see some motion that looks like the guy was not expecting company. The woman takes one step to her left and now Sonny can't see the guy at all.

Thirty to forty-five seconds later the guy emerges from below deck, dressed in a pair of shorts and a loose tee shirt. Sonny watches him try to skirt the woman but she cops a feel of his chest as he walks by her. The guy is standing at the wheel. They appear to be talking but Sonny can't tell who is talking to who because they both have their back to him. Sonny watching says out loud to himself, "now it's getting interesting." As he sees the woman grab the guys junks. Sonny is wondering why this guy isn't all over that, she is hot..and she has his junk in her hand. Sonny notices the girl's whole demeanor changes she appears to be pissed. She makes her way to the side of the boat to get off, when she stops suddenly. Sonny watches the dude say something to her and then he has his hands on her ass and he is kissing her. "Nice save buddy" Sonny says.

Sonny watches awhile longer until the boat pulls out. "Hmm...and he didn't forget to untie the last line." "Okay, I am impressed buddy, you saved the girl and you apparently know your shit about boats, good for you."

Sonny finishes up his lunch and throws the trash in the bin and head back out to the street to investigate. As he is walking around he suddenly gets an image in his head of that guy, naked. And for some reason it excites him sexually. He chalks it up to the hot girl, but then wonders then why aren't I picturing her instead of him. He thinks it's weird, he has never been sexually attracted to a guy before not even once. So what was it about this guy that turned him on. Yeah he had a nice body and from what Sonny could see he was packing, but it was a guy...a guy. Sonny just file's it under odd things, in his brain and continues his self guided tour of his area.


	8. Chapter 8

"So am I crazy doc?" Will asks jokingly. "Well of course you are Will, and this proves it." the doctor says and then laughs. "But seriously Will, some of this sounds like sleep deprivation." "Have you had any headaches, lightheadedness, dizziness?" "No not at all, just this sleep issue, and the losing the 30 seconds there when, well you know." Will says. "Did she happen to say if you did or said anything when this happen?" the doctor asked. "No, she just said I stopped doing anything for about 30 seconds and bam I was back again." "Probably not a good choice of words there" Will says. The doctor laughs a bit.

"Okay Will, I don't want to give you something to help you to sleep because sleep isn't really the problem here, you're sleeping it is just a restless sleep." "I am going to make a suggestion here Will, and I know you are not going to like it, but I think it might help." the doctor says. "Wait let me guess, Will says, you think I should see a shrink, you think there is something going on in my life that I haven't confronted or I am not dealing with something." Will says. "Well in a word, yes" the doctor says.

"Oh come on doc that was a joke before" Will says. "That may well be Will, but something is bothering you, your pressure is up a bit, you seem a bit out of sorts, so yes I think maybe you should talk to someone." "Give it a try, it's not a commitment, you go in you talk to them." "If you don't like them or you don't think it is productive then you don't go back." "It's that simple." the doctor says. "Will there is no shame in seeing someone, frankly I do." "Things can get stressful, and you need to address some of that stress or it will start to affect your physical health as well as your mental health." the doctor says.

"Fine" Will says. "But if I think this is of no help to me I am outta there." He says. "Fair enough then, I will have my nurse set up an appointment for you." "Are there any other issues you need to address?" the doctor asks. "No I feel good in general." Will says. "Good, well then let's get you set up shall we" the doctor says as he leads Will out of the examining room.

Will heads home to change and then he is going to head down to the boat to just hang out. He is uncomfortable with the thought of telling some stranger all his secrets, not that he has any really. Maybe a few, but he is not sure he even wants to bring those up. But he thinks, despite all his protestation to contrary, that he is trying to tell himself something but he is not sure what it is or maybe he does know and he doesn't want to confront it.

He did omit one big part of his dreams or sleep problems. He has been trying to push it away, but each night it surfaces again, only a bit more intense each night. He now can see clearly the form that is distracting him. Not in detail but the form itself. And it is a person, and not just a person, but a man. He can't see their face just a slightly foggy image of their body and it is clearly a man, of that he has no doubt. He tries to convince himself that it could have multiple explanation. It could be his dad, or his grandfather, he was close to both of them and both have passed. But while he says that to himself, even he knows he is lying. Because the form he sees is a naked man. And he is drawn to him. He figures you don't have to be Freud to figure that one out.

He thinks back to high school, and how he use to gravitate to the jocks, and not just because he was into sports, but he felt good being around them. And yes there were times he would get aroused but, he kept telling himself that it was just an infatuation, that all guys went through this with one guy or another at one time in their life. That didn't mean anything. He never did anything with anyone, he didn't pop wood in the showers or anything. And wouldn't he have gotten an erection if he saw them naked. So that proves it, he is not that way.

He arrives back at his apartment and immediately calls the shrink and cancels the appointment. He's not going to let someone he doesn't even know tell him what he thinks or feels.

He changes his clothes and heads to the marina. There are still a few hours of sunlight left for him to just sit back and enjoy the solitude. He arrives at the marina and this time the lot is pretty full but he expected that. And since his boat is slipped at the end the only person he would really be seeing would be Paul. And since he and Paul get along that won't be a problem.

He is walking down the stairs and just sets foot on the dock when Paul waves to him. Will waves back and heads towards his own boat. As he approaches the side to climb in Paul calls him over. "Hey Paul, what's up, how are you doing?" Will asks. "Good, doing good." "I was just fixing to change the tank in the galley stove, but I wanted to talk to you about something." "It's nothing major or anything, but the other day you came down, it must have been close to one o'clock, and then a few minutes later Pam showed up." "Ah yeah, okay, you spying on my Paul" Will asks jokingly. "No I wasn't be someone was." Paul says. "What? what do you mean?" Will asked. "Well spying may be too strong a word but, there was a guy on that bridge over there, Paul pointing to the little bridge that Sonny was standing on, and he was watching pretty intently at whatever was going on on your boat." Paul tells him. Will starts blush. "Well judging from the change in your skin color I am going to guess he got a good look at something or someone." Paul states.

Will proceeds to tell Paul what happen sans the sex part. "So I guess he got an eye full of the franks and beans then." Paul says. "I guess so, have you ever seen him before? Will asks. "No and to be honest I wouldn't know him if I fell over him in the parking lot, the eyes, not so good anymore, but I just thought you should know." "No, thanks Paul I appreciated it." "I'll just watch where I do my stripping from now on." Will says with a laugh. "Thanks again Paul for the heads up I appreciate it." "Yeah no problem Will." Will turns and climb onto his boat.

While he joked about it with Paul he was uncomfortable at the thought of some guy checking him out however unintentionally, but being honest with himself it sort of excited him too. He headed down below and grabbed a deck chair and a book he keeps on the boat for times like these. Just short stories that he could read quickly and finish. So he wasn't compelled to get back to it to find out what happened because he was able to finish whatever particular story he was reading.

Will keeps looking up at the bridge to see if anyone is there watching him or anyone on the docks for that matter. The first few times he doesn't see anyone at all on the bridge. After about and hour he sees one guy sitting on the railing eating a sandwich and drinking a bottle of something. On a the off chance, he climbs off the his boat and head up the stairs and then over to the bridge. As he gets nearer, the guy start to fidget with his bottle. Will approaches him. "Excuse me, I wonder if you could help me." Will asks. "Ah...sure if I can't what's...what's up?" the stranger asks. "Well the guy that is docked next to me told me that there was someone up here the other day and happen to be watching me, so I was wondering if you saw anyone who might, I don't know seen kind of odd or maybe like a peeping tom or something?" Will asked.

"Guilty" the stranger said. "But I was not peeping, I just happen to be here eating my lunch." "I am new to the area and I was walking around and I have seen this bridge when I drive by and thought it would be a nice place to just sit back and have my lunch." "You just happen to show up during my lunch and you were in my line of vision." he says. "So you watched me." Will says but not with real anger more just curious about this guy watching him.

"Well you make is sound like I'm a pervert or something." the stranger says. Will looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "I was looking out, you were on your boat and well you sort of just got naked, right of plain site." "It wasn't plain site I was in my cabin, below deck I might add." Will says. "Yes, well while that is technically true you left your cabin door wide open, and I wasn't the only one who saw you, if memory serves."

Will blushes for the second time since he arrived. "And good save by the way." he says. "What? Will asks. "I thought you lost her there for a minute, but you got her back, nicely done." the stranger says. Will doesn't know what to do with this conversation. He should be pissed off but from what the guy said, he just happen to be in the wrong place at the right time. Will looks at him. "Well I have to be honest, I don't know what to say to you right now." "I can't be mad because you weren't planning on watching me, but it doesn't sound like you weren't looking away either." Will says. "Dude, yes it was a bit voyeuristic, but it was sort of like watching a live soap opera, I was curious to see how it worked out."

"Look if it makes you feel any better I didn't get a good look at your body, it was only for a second or two, then she blocked me." the stranger says. "Will laughs, "you almost sound disappointed." The stranger doesn't say anything he just looks down at the water. "Look, he says, I promise it won't happen again." "If I am here and I see you on your boat or going to your boat or even thinking about getting on your boat I will turn away" he says. Will laughs again. "Nah it's cool man...no harm no foul." "I'm Will by the way, I suppose I should introduce myself, since you have already seen in all my glory." "Sonny, my name is Sonny, even though you haven't seen me in all my glory." "Wait that didn't sound right" Sonny says. They both laugh, "I get it" Will says.

"Well that mystery is solved." Will says. "Maybe I won't see you around again, if you're so stealth" Will says. "Hey is that a perv joke." Sonny asked. "Yup" Will says as he walks away.

Will is walking back to his boat thinking, what the hell just happen. I just met a guy who was spying on me naked, and it was a friendly conversation. What the fuck was that about. Why aren't I pissed and why don't I want to rip his head off? And worse of all why did I like him. Maybe I shouldn't have cancelled my shrinks appointment.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny was a bit surprised by Will's reaction to catching him naked on the boat that day. He didn't seem very upset over it, he almost seemed to think it was rather funny, which kind of struck Sunny as rather weird. But what did strike Sonny funny, is the fact that the talk he just had with Will was probably the longest conversation he's had with a single person since he has come back to California. He couldn't count Gail, since she wasn't actually in California and all they ever did was Skype. As Sonny sat there watching Will walk away he realized how sad it was that he really had no one in his life that he could share things with or even talk to. He knew he definitely needs to do something about that.

Will arrived back at his boat and saw Paul sitting on the deck of his boat. "Hey Paul, you're not going to believe this, but the dude on the bridge right now, he's the same guy that it caught me the other day." "No shit, did you deck him" Paul asked. "Nah, what's the point, it was an accident, he just happen to be there." "He's actually new around here and I couldn't really blame him, it's not like he planned to be there at that time to see what went down, hell I didn't even know what was going to go down" "Let's face it given the chance either one of us would've been watching too" Will says with a bit of a laugh. "Your probably right about that" Paul admits. "But what really surprised me is that he didn't even try to lie his way out of it, he just pleaded guilty and didn't even try to cover it up." "I have to give the guy points for balls." Will says.

It has become Sonny's ritual to go for these walks every day, and each day he was determined to speak to someone, perhaps strike up a conversation, but more times than not it just failed. But truthfully he wasn't really putting himself out there, he made a halfhearted effort to strike up conversations in coffee shops or fast food places but he really didn't have the heart for it. He thinks that he is in a way betraying his parents if he was to have a good time, or enjoying himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind something was telling him that he had to be sad. He had no right to be happy. He wonders if he had chosen a different city to move to, someplace where there weren't so many haunts that he and his dad would go to or places he and his mom would eat at. It almost seemed that everything scream out his parents. He thinks that's why he has gravitated to the bridge. It wasn't there when his parents were alive, so it held no memories he has to suppress, or deal with. This was a completely new place, a place where he could get a bit of peace. And most nights he found himself sitting on the bridge just looking out at the boats in there slips. He saw Will walking down the steps a few times on his way to his boat. Sometimes alone sometime with another guy. The other guy usually only came on weekends. Will would wave over as Sonny and Sonny would wave back but they never spoke. Sonny wasn't sure if it was because of what happen or Will just didn't really care and was waving to be polite.

On one such day Sonny saw Will walking to his boat alone. He was carrying what appeared to be a tool box so Sonny figured he was going to be there for while. So he made up his mind that he was going to do something. He was going to take the initiative.

Will was kneeling on the deck working on the steering column when he heard a voice. He was startled and raised his head too fast and banged it underneath a shelf next to the column. "Shit" Will said. "Oh sorry about that man, didn't mean to surprise you" Sonny said apologetically. Will gets up rubbing the back of his head checking his hand to see if there's any blood. "You should probably put some ice on that" Sonny says. "No it's fine just a little bump, so what can I do for you, oh wait your the guy from the bridge right? Will asked. "Yeah just your friendly neighborhood pervert that's me" Sonny say. "So seen any good shows lately?" Will says jokingly. "How could I you've been closing your cabin door, just kidding just kidding" Sonny says. "Oh real funny perv" Will says jokingly with the laugh. "So what brings you to my little dingy here?" Will asks. "Just a peace offering" Sonny says as he pulls a six pack of beer out from behind his back. "Wow you even sprung for the good stuff" Will says. "Well, Sonny said, I am a bit of a connoisseur since I moved back here." " It's pretty much become my best friend since I've been back in California" Sonny admits.

Sonny is still standing on the dock feeling awkward, he's beginning to think that this was a bad idea. "Hey look man I'm sorry I shouldn't of bothered you like this, uninvited and all, I'll just take my beer to go back up to the bridge." Sonny says as he turns to leave. "So what you just came down here to tease with the good stuff" Will says as a joke. "Come on aboard, take a load off I'll grab some chairs from below." Will says.

Sonny climbs on board and is standing on the deck looking around still feeling awkward because now he doesn't know what is going to talk to this guy about. Will comes back on deck with two folding chairs and hands one to Sonny. Sunny places the sixpack down on the deck then unfolds the chair and waits for Will to sit down. Then grabbing a beer from the sixpack, Sonny twist the cap open and hands the bottles Will. He then grabs one for himself. Will looks at Sonny and says "okay I'm going to embarrass myself here, but I don't remember whether we exchanged names or not, my name's Will, Will Horton" Will says as he extends his hand. "Sonny, Sonny Kir..." Sonny he doesn't finish his last name. He shakes Will's hand. To cover the omission Sonny jumped right into a question.

Will catches the fact that Sonny doesn't give his full name but doesn't draw attention to it yet. "So you're a native Californian I guess" Sonny asks. "Born and raised how about yourself, you said that you came back to California" "Why would you want to leave a place like this? Will says. "It's a long screwed up story" Sonny tell him. "Well those are the best kind, but if you don't want to talk about it I understand." Will says. "Maybe we can save that story for the next time." " I'm sorry, Sonny says, I'm making it sound like it's going to be a next time." he says embarrassingly. "I don't see why there can't be a next time, you seemed like a decent enough guy, a pervert but still a decent enough guy." Will says with a smile. "I can see that labels going to stick with me for a while" Sonny says with a bit of a laugh. "Oh yeah, count on that" Will says pushing Sonny's shoulder.

Will watches Sonny actions as he talks. He has been peeling the labels off his beer bottle with diligence, Sonny notices that he seems nervous for some reason. "Okay so you spend a lot time peeking in people boats, from that bridge, you seem to be a regular, so I am going to guess you live near bye" Will says. "Well you would be correct Mr. Holmes, Sherlock not John that is." Sonny says. "Hey is that a package joke, since you have seen the package." Will say looking playfully stern. "Okay, first I didn't' really see anything, for the record, and what I did see was your ass not your package." "Just so we can set the record straight." Sonny says with equal playfulness. "Oh so you're saying you're an ass man then" Will says then takes a swig of beer. "Oh man, I dig any deeper I will be in China" Sonny says. "But I will say that lady you had on board, now she had a nice ass, nice everything from what I could tell" Sonny adds. "Unless of course she is your girlfriend then I take all that back and just say she seemed lovely." "No not my girlfriend, to be blunt, she was just a lay." "She wanted it and I didn't decline" Will tells Sonny. "Seriously, Sonny says, who could have." "Exactly, Will says.

Will and Sonny spent the next hour just talking. Will offered a lot up about himself but Sonny was very reticent to offer, pretty much anything. About the only thing Will really got out of him, and it was really just observational and not so much spoken, was that he was lonely. Will had asked how long he had been away from California, Sonny told him, Will asked if he had any friends from when he lived here before, Sonny told him that he was not really trying to find out, that he was not the same person now that he was then, and he wanted to keep it that way. Will found that to be a rather cryptic answer but he knew that was about all he was going to get out Sonny at this point. Will was beginning to think that Sonny was not an easy person to be friends with. He was nice enough but it was really all one sided. You share, he pulls his card closer to the vest.

When they started to have the pregnant pauses, where neither had anything to say, Sonny told Will he should head home. For Will he could have talked more but there is only so much you can do with 2 or 3 word answers that were close ended. Sonny never gave an answer that would lead to a follow up question. Will wondered it that was intentional or just his style of speak. They had finished off the beer, and both were standing. "Well I am glad you came by, you're not quite the pervert I thought" Will says with smile. "Jeez, thanks, I feel so much better about myself now" Sonny says. They shake hands and Sonny turns to step off the boat. "Sonny, Will says, look I enjoyed talking to you and all and I would enjoy doing it again, but buddy you need to let someone through that wall you have built up around you, you make it hard for someone to get to really know you." "I am not sure why you feel a need to cover so much up and really it is none of my business,but from our talk I can see you're lonely, and Sonny that is not going to improve unless you let someone in." "Okay that is my lecture for the night" Will says. "Thank's Will, I enjoyed the talk to...I will try to do better the next time" Sonny says as he steps off the boat. "Have a good night Will" "You too Sonny.

Sonny walks the dock to the stair and just heads up and doesn't look back. He thinks about what Will said and concludes that his decision to engage Will was not such a good idea. He felt like Will was prying into his life and he didn't like it. This was him, you either accepted it or you didn't. And it seems that Will didn't. So strike out again for Sonny.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a month since Sonny approached Will on this boat. He has still been going for his walks, but he doesn't go to the bridge anymore. He is avoiding Will because he doesn't want to be force to disclose things to him that he would rather keep private. When they did have their conversation Will made it nonverbally clear that he understood Sonny's boundaries, and would drop any issue if it appeared to be private to Sonny. But his comment when Sonny was leaving changed all of that, when Will said he, Sonny, had to open up more if he wanted to have a true friendship.

That one hit him. It was true that he was very guarded about his life, but as time went on and he became more lonely he truly started to wonder why he was the way he was. He kept telling himself that it was his name or his money, that people would treat him differently. But he was questioning if he was hiding behind that excuse.

Then he was back in school where the guys that wanted to hang with him or the girls that wanted to date him, wanted to because of who he was. That was when he started to build his wall. He only let a very few, over that wall, but he then built it so high that no could get over. His own wife didn't even know who he was, Gail his only friend, well that was actually a lie, she wasn't his friend. She wasn't his friend, not because of the way she treated him or what she wanted from him, it was because he never let her in either. So how can you truly be a friend if you won't let anyone know you. Maybe this Horton guy was right, but how do you to change years of a destructive behavior.

It was a Saturday morning, and Will had promise to take Erick fishing. He really didn't feel like going but he had promise so he couldn't back out now. Beside Erick would probably already at the dock waiting for him at 6 even those Will told him 7.

Will readied himself and headed to the marina. His ride to the marina changed. As he had been doing since he got to sit down and talk to Sonny, he would look around for him as he got closer to the docks. Will knew he lived around area, that much Sonny did share with him. But not the name or location of the place. Will thought that they could be friends, he enjoyed talking to him, he was funny, intelligent, could take a joke at his own expense. Will wonders what he did wrong that turned him off to the point that he no longer even went to the bridge anymore. Or at least Will never saw him there again.

Will pulled into the parking lot and parked. He saw the usual grouping of cars for a Saturday morning. He grabbed the beer he had bought, but it was Erick's turn to bring the food. Now that was a hit or miss proposition, but Will was optimistic.

As Will was approaching his boat he saw Erick sitting on the dock playing with his lures. He looked to his right and saw Paul sitting on the deck of his boat with a bag of fast food breakfast and a huge coffee. "Erick, Paul, how you all doing this morning?" Will says. Erick starts first. "Waiting for your sorry ass" "Well hello to you too partner, what, didn't get laid last night." Will says and Paul smiles. "Cock tease that was all she was, oh she pretended she wanted to, but when the engine shifted from idle to drive, she had those detour cones up so fast I damn near drove off the road." Will laughs. "Yeah laugh all you want but I'll have blue balls soon." "Okay thanks for that" Will says. "Did you bring the food this time?" Will asked. "Yeah I picked up some sandwiches at that deli you like, and some chips and some cookies." "Well I am impressed" Will says. "Hey listen why don't you go ahead on board and put the beer in the fridge, along with your sandwiches, I want to talk to Paul for a moment." Will says as he passes the beer to Erick. Erick takes the beer and climbs aboard Will's boat.

"Hey Paul, now, how are you doing, now that we have the lowdown on Erick's pathetic sex life." "I heard that you bastard" Erick yelled from from the galley of Will's boat. "I doing good, wifes away for the weekend, some girls weekend, who the hell knows, I don't and I don't even ask, I find things go smoother when I don't know." "But you didn't want talk to me about my shit, what's going on Will?"

"Okay I know it will sound weird, completely fucking weird, but have you seen our friend from the bridge at all?' Will asked. "Funny you should asked, I was thinking to myself this morning that he must have moved on" "I haven't seen him since shortly after you told me his story." "Why do you ask." "Well about a month ago he came to the boat with a peace offering." "Some very top shelf beer" "I invited him aboard and we sat and talked for over an hour." "He seem like a nice guy, and I could tell he was lonely, and I sort of felt bad for him, so I told him he could stop by anytime I was here, but I haven't seen him since that day." Will tells Paul. "Don't suppose he was casing the boat do you?" "No, no, not at all, in fact from the clothes he was wearing he seem like he wasn't short on or tight with money." Will says. "Could you do me a favor, if you see him could you just tell him to stop by sometime." "I'll do that Will, but like I said I haven't seen him in a while." Paul says. "Well if you do it would be great, thanks Paul, enjoy the solitude." Will says as he climbs on board his own boat.

"So what was that all about? Erick asked. "What was what about?" Will responded. "Guy on a bridge thing, what was that about?" Erick asked. Will feeling a bit uncomfortable talking to Erick about it because he himself can really explain it. So he tries to act like nothing is up by starting his rundown on things to do before getting underway. "Oh it's nothing, forget about it." Will says as he checks the tanks for fuel. "It didn't sound like nothing, what's the story." Erick pushes. "He is just some guy I met." "Hangs out up there on the bridge." "So some guy you met on a bridge and you chatted with once is no longer around, what's the big deal?" Erick asked. "Well he seemed kind of lonely so I thought maybe he could use a friend." "We seem to hit off but then he just disappeared." Will explained. "So from one isolated conversation you determined that he was lonely, and wanted a friend and you decided you were going to be his friend?" Erick says, almost incredulously. "Okay, Erick says, so maybe he wasn't as lonely as you thought and he found someone he could have some fun with." Erick says. "I don't think so, I think I said something wrong and I offended him." "So what you'll probably never see him again anyway." Erick says dismissively.

"That's not the point, Jesus, Erick could you show some empathy for someone else once in a while." "He seem to need some help and I wanted to help him but I may have made things worse for him." Will says with a hint of anger. "God, I feel bad, I liked this guy." Will says feeling disappointed. "Okay, Okay I get it you feel guilty or something, but dude it is a guy your talking about here." Erick says. "What the fuck's that suppose to mean, huh? Will says in anger as he stands up to look Erick in the face. "Well it's not like it was a chick that you had a potential of getting laid, it was a dude." Erick explains. Will frustrated by the conversation says. "You know what never mind let's just drop it okay, let's go fishing." Will says disgustedly.

Will let go of his anger at Erick before they reached their fishing spot, but he couldn't seem to get Sonny out of his head. He wanted to apologize to him if he said something wrong.

Sonny decided he couldn't go on like this. He was getting more miserable by the day. He knew he had to do something to get him moving again, in a positive direction. He has this business degree why not put it to use. So he set about doing just that. Being the loner he was, whether intentional or not, he knew he couldn't work for anyone, or at the very least with someone else. He needed to be in control. He considered a start up business but he didn't have any particular avenue to go down. Then he thought of buying a business. Someplace established, where he could just walk in, and depending on the place itself, either just pick up where the previous owner left off or maybe make some changes. But he knew that he would have to put his own touch on whatever he bought, if he bought anything at all. So he started hunting around, but where to start.

He spoke with his lawyers to get a feel for where he actually was financially. He never really even looks at what he had, he leaves that up to the lawyers, but if he is to do this he is going to need to know where he stands.

It turned out that he was far better off than even he thought he was. This didn't make him happy when he thinks about the fact that he parents amassed this wealth, and never got a chance to have any fun with it. But he felt he might as well use it to maybe make himself happy, since it has been a long time since he felt that. The last time he actually felt pretty good was the time he spent talking to Will, who for all intents and purposes was a stranger. But it didn't feel like he was a stranger when they talked that day. Though they came from two entirely different backgrounds they seem to share something, but Sonny couldn't figure out what that was and he never gave himself a chance to find out. A decision he is regretting now. He needed to find out what that thing was. Because maybe it could bring some happiness into his life. To have a friend to hang out with.

"Well that sucked ass big time." Erick said as they pulled into Will's slip. "Hey your line snapped these things happen." Will told him. "Yeah but on the biggest thing I've caught all year, this blows chunks. Will is checking his positioning as he is pulling into the slip as Erick continues his bitching and moaning about the one that got away.

Once in dock and the lines tied, Will hears Paul call his name. "Hey Will." Will walks to the side of his boat to look over at Paul, who is sitting the exact same place he was in when they left this morning. "What's up Paul? Will asked. Paul simply points. Will turns and sees Sonny on the bridge. Will actually feels excited. Now he wants Erick off the boat as fast as he can get him to leave. "Hey, you know what Erick, you can go, I can handle this clean up, it won't take me long." Will says. "You sure dude, I don't mine, I like to earn my keeps." "No I'm good, you head home, maybe you can pick up some tail on the way home, help you out with those blue balls of yours." Will says trying to get him off the boat as fast as he can. "Thanks for reminding me, asshole." "Always here to help" Will says. So I will see you on Monday." Will says. "Okay, okay, I get the hint you want me off the boat, just remember, bros before ho's, hope she is worth it." "Yeah whatever you say" Will says just as a response to get Erick off the boat before Sonny bails. Ten minutes later Erick has finally left the boat and is heading to his car.

Will feels nervous. He doesn't know why, but he as a whole rabble of butterflies in his stomach. When he notices that Erick is no longer in view he looks over at the bridge, and Sonny is still sitting there. Will raises his hand to signals for Sonny to come over. Sonny jumps at the opportunity.

Three or four minutes later Sonny is standing next to Will's boat. Will looks up with a smile he is unable to turn off. "Hey thought I lost you" Will says. "I thought you did too." Sonny says.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, come aboard" Will says to Sonny. Sonny steps onto the boat to join Will. They stand there in awkward silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other because neither is sure what is going on. The oddness of the situation becomes to much for Will so he breaks the silence. "Look Sonny, if I said something that offend you that day I am really..."No, no Will, Sonny interrupts, it wasn't you, it was my own issues." He then continues "you said something to me that day that was true, absolutely true, I just didn't want to hear it, especially from someone I just met" Sonny explains. "I'm sorry this is coming out wrong..." Will interrupts to give Sonny a chance to regroup. "You want a beer, it's not the top of shelf stuff you bought, but hey it does the trick." "Yeah, sure, thanks." Sonny says. Will is almost afraid to let Sonny out of his site for fear he might bolt on him. So he continues to talk to him to keep him there while he goes below to bring up 4 beers. "So you haven't been spying on me lately, should I feel offended" Will says jokingly as he comes up the stairs with the beer.

"Well I am on to bigger and better things...my neighbors from across the courtyard like to do it in front of their sliding glass doors with the curtains open, what can I say they have more to offer." Sonny says. Then feeling like a true pervert clarifies his remark. "You know I am joking right, that I don't have any neighbors doing it in the window, right." Sonny says quickly so that Will doesn't get the wrong impression of him in his head for too long. Will smiles. "Ah shit man, you had me all worked up there, I thought you could have invited me over for a viewing." "Well there goes a hot fantasy of mine." Will says seriously and then breaks out laughing. Sonny realizes that Will is joking too and joins in on the laugh.

Since Will hadn't had time to clean up the boat the folding chairs were still on the deck folded between the captain's chair and the side of the boat. "Grab a chair, have a seat." Will says. Sonny pulls them both out and hands one to Will. Will thanks him.

"Sonny can I just say something, and please don't take offense." Will says as he unfolds his chair and sits down. Sonny looks at him with a furrowed brow. "Well that sentence is usually followed by something offensive, but go ahead." Sonny says. "Well first, I really enjoyed talking to you that day." "You seem like a cool guy, you're funny, intelligent, you can laugh at yourself, but you seem to me anyway, to be holding back, and that's fine, you want to keep your private life private, I get that." "But I think there is so much you want to say or talk about but you're afraid to for some reason." "Now it may just be me or...Sonny interrupts him, "no Will is it not you...it is people in general." "I have been guarded most of my life." "No one really knows me, even my wife didn't really know me." "So you are...or were married?" Will asked. "Yes, I was, she died in a car accident." "Oh I am sorry man" Will says almost put his hand on Sonny's knee as a sign of sympathy. "Thanks but don't be, yes it is too bad she died, but don't feel sorry for me, as I said she didn't even know me and honestly I never thought I trusted her enough to let her." Will thinks about what Sonny just said, and wonders why her death wouldn't bother him, if he is the one that was withholding from her.

"Okay, well look Sonny, I know we have only spoken what, this is our third time, but I like you, as I said, you seem like a nice guy." "And if you want to be friends but feel a need to hold back for a while until you trust me or even if you never feel you can open up to me, I still want to be your friend." "I don't have to know every detail of your life to be your friend." "We can just hang out have some beers some laughs, or just talk, it is all cool for me." "So what do you say, do you think you could handle that for now?" "Sure sound good, Sonny says as they clink bottles, thanks for understanding Will." Sonny said. "Well as for me you can ask me anything, my life is an open book, it doesn't have to be a tit for tat thing, I'll just tell you if it's too personal or not something I want to talk about but as I think about it, there isn't much I won't talk about."

"Really" Sonny says with a grin. "Oh boy, Will says, spoke too soon didn't I, go ahead ask me." "Well did you tap that when you two took the boat out." "Hell yeah, that was why she came on my boat, that little scene you watched play out was me telling her that if she wanted to just fuck fine but if she wanted more then I wasn't the guy for her." "Guess I didn't phrase it in a way she liked." "That was why she was getting off." Will says. "But you saved it, Sonny said, good for you." "Yeah but it had to be one of the weirdest lays I have ever had, apparently according to her, here I am going at it and I just stopped for like 30 seconds and then just started up again." "Weird right? Will asks. "Hey who's to know, I haven't been with anyone in so long I think I have forgotten how to do it." Sonny says. "Yeah well I went to see my doc, to check me out and all was A okay" Will responded.

"But why no action for you?" "I would think the girls would drool over you." "That didn't sound right coming from a guy did it." Will says. "It's cool, not concerned." Sonny says. "I guess it goes back to what you said earlier, I am so guarded that I don't really even want to try." "And the fact is, even when I was married it just never felt right, I can't explain it." Sonny admits. "I think what I mean is, I don't feel connected to the person when I get to that point." "Even though I love my wife in the beginning, we never connected on that level, hell that may have been why she was cheating on me." Sonny says. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Will says. "Yeah it did but I saw it coming and didn't even try to stop it." "I guess I really didn't care."

"Well not to engage in one upmanship, I got you beat." "I fell in love with my ex wife, at least I think it was love, it certainly wasn't love on her part, that I know." "But for her it turned out to be the trailer trash she could bring home to shock mom and dad." Will says. "Seriously, trailer trash?" Sonny says surprised. "Well for her family I would be trailer trash, to the rest of the world I would have been average Joe." "But good for me, I caught on and she never got to pull it off." "So pat on my back." Will says.

"No offense Will but maybe you should start making up a list of the things not to talk about, and make that open book a little less open." Sonny says then laughs. Will turns to Sonny and scrunches up his nose, "yeah your probably right." "So can I ask, what do you do for a living?" Sonny takes a sip from his beer and then is silent. "Okay something you don't want to talk about, that's cool, I'll keep a list of topics to avoid." Will says. Sonny mentally chips a piece of his defensive wall off. "Right now I don't work, I am actually looking to maybe buy a business" he says. Will is feeling a little victory now, he got Sonny to disclose something of himself that he apparently hid from others. "That's cool, do you know what kind of business you are looking for, do you want an established business or do you want to start one of your own?" Will asked. "Well probably established." "I did some research and found that startups in this area don't really fare very well." "People seem to like what they have here now and don't want to change." Sonny says. "You got that right, Will says, most of the businesses around here have been her for a while, some even second generation." "Do you have any idea what might strike you, I mean what type of business might interest you? Will asked.

"God I suck at this, Sonny says. "I don't really even have any idea of what might interest me right now." Sonny admits. "Well, Will says, I deal with a lot of businesses around here in my job, let me put some feelers out there to see who is may be looking to sell, or just wants out." "I assume you don't want to buy into a partnership." Will says. "You assumed right." "I want to be my own boss." Sonny says. "Tell me about it, that guy I was with today, fishing, he and I are partners." "Not a match made in heaven but we make it work." "But I would rather run the place myself." Will tells him.

They continued talking for almost three hours. Sonny already starting to feel comfortable with Will. He had respected Sonny's limits and hadn't pushed anything on him. For Will it was somewhat like walking through a conversational landmine field. Much more work than he had ever had to do to talk to someone before, but for some reason he felt Sonny was worth the work. Despite that, Will felt like Sonny had loosened up a bit, he has become more communicative, and at ease.

"Well I should get going, I have this regular Skype thing I do with a friend back in Minnesota, she'll freak if I am not there." Sonny says. "That's cool, I am just gonna sort the boat out a bit and head home myself." Will says. "Do you need any help?" Sonny asked. "Nah, I'm good, it should only take me a little while." "But thanks for the offer." Will says. They both stand up.

"Well Sonny I am glad you came back, and gave me another chance to redeem myself." Will says with a little laugh. "I'm glad I came back too." "It was nice to talk to someone for a while, face to face instead of fleeting conversations with the clerk behind the counter at some fast food place." Sonny says. "Hey anytime I am here, just come on over." Will says. "Let me give you my number in case you ever want to do something, check out a movie go out for a drink, anything just give me a call." "My social calendar is pretty much clear until...let's see...forever." Will says as Sonny take his cell phone out of his pocket. Sonny laughs. Will recites his number and Sonny punches it into the contact list on his phone. "Okay got it." "Thanks for talking with me Will, I really enjoyed it and I appreciate the time." Sonny says.

Will almost feels bad that Sonny feels he has to thank someone for just talking to him. "Dude anytime, and seriously give me a call sometime, and we can do something." "I will I promise." Sonny says. "Good, well you have a good night, have fun Skyping." Sonny turns to him, with a smile on his face, "It's not that kind of Skyping, but now I know what you do when you're on your computer" he says as he steps off the boat onto the dock. "Hey you make your fun where you can, and that was a joke, I was just kidding." Will says. "If you say so, who am I to judge what one man and his computer do together." Sonny says. "I'll have you know my relationship with my computer is purely platonic." Will says. "Hey you have a good night Will, thanks again." "You too Sonny, and I enjoyed it, goodnight.

Sonny walks away, and Will starts to clean up the boat. As Will heads down the stairs to the cabin to put the folding chair away his phone ring. "Hello, Will answers. "Just checking to make sure you didn't give me the weather line number." Sonny says. "Oh shit Will says, I gave you my real number, fuck I always do that, I can't never remember the weather lines number." Will then laughs. "Of course I gave you my real number, I only give my number to friends" Will says. And now you have my number Sonny says. "And only my lawyer, my friend in Minnesota and you have my number." "Thanks Sonny" Will says. Good night Will." "Good night Sonny." and the connection is gone. Will smile as he puts his phone back in his pocket. Sonny stands at the top of stairs and turns to look at Will's boat and uses his phone camera to take a picture and he attaches that to Will's contact info so if Will calls he will see Will's boat.


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since Will got Sonny's phone number he's been feeling like he's sitting on the edge of a cliff. Should I call him and risk seeming like some desperate schoolgirl, or play the who will call first game. Neither suit him very well. He questions himself as to what's a good time frame to wait before he calls him, a few days, a week, no a week seems to long, it will appear that he's just blasé about it. When in fact he's anything but that. He's anxious and wants to get the chance to talk to Sonny again. He hasn't forgotten that he told Sonny he would look around for any businesses that are looking to be sell. He could use that as a reason for him to call. Very professional, and then he can segue in a more personal vein. See if maybe Sonny might want to meet up for drinks, or see a movie, or just anything where he can talk to him.

Erick comes walking into Will's office pulls up a chair and sits down in front of his desk. Will without even looking up asks, "What do you want Erick? I'm kind of busy." Which he really isn't. Erick starts in, "okay what's going on, you've been acting all nervous and jumpy these past couple of days." he says. "What, no I haven't, you're just imagining things, I'm fine, there's nothing's wrong, just got a lot on my mind." Now looking up and pointing his pen at Erick, "hey did you ask around about any businesses that might want to sell?" Will asked. "Yeah I did but I came up dry, most of these people don't want to leave, most of these businesses are cash cows for these people" Erick say. "Think about it, have you seen anyone pack it in and go home?" Erick asked. "I sort of figured that would be the way it was, but thanks for asking around" Will says. "Okay so what's on your mind thats got you all frazzled? Erick asked. "It's nothing I'm fine." "Are you holding out on me, did you found yourself a girl?" Erick asked and then starts making the background music every guy use to indicate porn. Will looks at Erick with a smile. "What are you doing, humming your wedding music, from all three weddings" Will says then laughs. Erick could even hear Jill laughing from her desk. "Ha ha" says Erick. "And you can be replaced, you out there laughing." he yells to Jill.

"So we going out fishing this weekend or what?" Erick asked. "No not this weekend, I have some things I have to do," but what he really means is he wants to try to connect with Sonny. "Maybe next weekend if the weather is okay." Will says. Just as he finishes his sentence his cell phone starts to vibrate, he picks it up to look to see who's calling, and sees that it's Sonny. He needs to get Erick out of there, now. Will answers, "Hey can you hold on for one second, I will be right back." Placing the phone against his chest Will addresses Erick. "Hey Erick I need to take this call and it's private can I catch up with you later?" Will says as he rises from his seat to walk Eric out and close the door behind him. Will can hear Erick on the other side of the door say, "Jeez, why not kick me in the ass too." Will quickly walks away from the door to answer the phone, just in case Erick is outside trying to listen in on who he talking to. "Hello Sonny, I'm sorry about that, my partner was in here and he would have kept talking while I was on the phone, sorry again, so how are you doing?" "Hey Will, doing good just hanging out was wondering if you had any luck with locating any businesses?" Sonny asked. "Not yet but I have a couple of people looking into it for me I hope to hear something soon."

Will tries to keep Sonny on the phone. Why, he's not really sure but he feels a need to talk to him. "So what've you been up to, anything new?" Will asks casually trying to keep the conversation going. He actually feels butterflies in his stomach just talking to Sonny on the phone. He feels like he has this schoolboy crush."No nothing new for me just hanging out in the apartment going on my walks." "Haven't seen you on the boat lately" Sonny says. Will thinks, so he has been looking for me. Thinking quick, he says "I was actually thinking of going down there this evening, ya want to meet me down there?" "We can grab some sandwiches and eat on the boat." Will had no intention of going down to the boat tonight but he saw an opportunity and he wasn't going to miss it. "Yeah that sounds good I'll pick up the sandwiches you grab the beer" Sonny says. Will actually feels like he's just asked out the best looking girl in school and she's said yes. "Great, well why don't we say 6 o'clock" Will offers. "Sounds good I'll see you there at 6" Sonny responds. "Okay then it's a date" Will says then realizes what that sounds like, but there is no rewind button to hit, so it hangs out there for a second or two. "Well if this is a date I should tell you my curfew is at 11:00" Sonny says with laugh. "Damn, Will says jokingly, I was hoping that had slipped by unnoticed." "Don't worry, I am a cheap date, but if your looking for some action first you buy me dinner" Sonny says with a smile on his face that Will can sense. "Well I'm glad we at least got that out-of-the-way, that was going to have me worried" Will gives back. "Okay then I'll see you at six Will, talk to you then" Sonny says. "See you then Sonny, bye."

Will has two more hours left of work but is completely unable to focus on anything other than seeing Sonny tonight. With the best intentions of trying to get something accomplished Will finally gives up about half an hour before he supposed to leave. He finally packs up his briefcase tells Erick he's leaving early and heads out.

Having not gotten his coffee this morning because of being in such a rush to get in for a meeting, Will decides to stop into the coffee shop across street. As he enters he waits for his usual announcement from Mickey, but nothing comes. He looks around as he approaches the counter and doesn't see Mickey anywhere in sight. "The usual Mr. Horton" asked the counter clerk. "Yes please but just one thank you." "Is Mickey not working today, or is he in the back?" "Oh you didn't hear, Mickey had a heart attack last night, he's in the hospital." "Oh my God is he going to be alright?" Will asked. "Well sir, we were all told that he will be fine but that he's going to have to slow down." "So that may mean we won't see him in here as often as we used to" the clerk tells him. Will stand there thinking of Mickey. As much as he was embarrassed by the grand entrances, he was going to miss them if Mickey is gone. "Here you go sir, is there anything else I can get you?" Will snaps out of his sad state. "No this will be fine, thank you" Will says as he hands the clerk the money. "Do you happen to know what hospital he's in?" Will asked. "Yes it's St. Catherine's." "Well thank you very much for the information, I'm going to try to stop in and see him, have a good night" Will says as he exits.

Once Will is outside he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials Sonny's number. On the third ring the phone is picked up."Let me guess you're canceling our big date" Sonny said immediately with a laugh. "Hey Sonny, no not canceling just delaying it a bit." "I just found out a friend of mine had a heart attack last night and is in the hospital, I would like to go visit him, so that would make me a little bit late to get to the boat" Will explains. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that Will, do you want to call it off, we can do this some other night." Sonny offers. Will overly excited says, "No no, I would like to meet you down there, realizing how he sounds Will pulls back a bit, but can we maybe make it at seven instead?" Will ask hoping Sonny agrees. "Seven sounds fine, so I'll just see you down there at seven." "Thanks Sonny I appreciate it I'll see you there at seven, bye." "Bye Will."

Will arrives at St. Catherine's about 20 minutes later. He is given Mickey's room number and heads off. "Mickey, what's going on here, you're not supposed to get sick" Will says as he enters Mickey's room. A big smile comes across Mickey's face. "William my best customer, what are you doing here?" "Hey my friend is sick, I had to come and see him, see how he was doing, so how are you doing?" Will asked. "I am fine, I don't know what all this fuss is about." Mickey says. "Hey my friend you had a heart attack it's nothing to sneeze at." They continue to talk. Mickey explains to him that the doctors told him he's going to have to slow down. During the conversation Mickey brings up the joke that Will had mentioned about someone walking in and offering him a good sum of money to buy his business so he could retire. Will's thoughts immediately go to Sonny. Will visits for about half an hour. As the visit winds down he asks Mickey how long he's going to be in for and tells him that he'll come back and visit him soon and leaves.

Will looks at his watch as he gets into his car. It's 5:30 he figures that should give them enough time to go home shower and change his clothes and then go down to the boat to meet Sonny. He's thinking that he may have good news for him.

Sonny is sitting at his computer Skyping with Gail. "So are you getting out at all or are you just sitting in the apartment?" she asked. "I'll have you know I'm actually meeting a friend tonight on his boat" he informs her. "Did you actually use the word friend, I think I can count the number of times you've use that word in earnest, on one hand" Gail says teasing him. "I know I know, but you know I'm not a social person, it is hard for me to make friends, and you of all people should know that Gail." Gail responds,"Well this is a good first step at least your getting out there, that's a major move for you" "Okay so I want details, who is this guy, Where did you meet him, what's he like? Sonny gives her a very truncated version of events. He creates a make believe introduction, sans seeing him naked on the boat. Once her curiosity is satisfied and they are talked out they say their goodbyes.

Sonny looks at his cell phone for the time and sees that it is 6 o'clock. He jumps in the shower, shaves, fixes his hair gets dressed and heads out. He decides to drive to the dock this time. One reason being that he doesn't want to be a sweaty when he gets there and two because he want's to drive by the house. A thing he has found himself doing every day now. It has become a ritual. He is hoping that by sheer repetition these feeling he has will start to subside and he will find the strenght to go in even if it is just once. But he hasn't reached that point yet, but he feels it is coming. As he drives away from the house he thinks about what is going on. He can't quite understand why he is actually nervous about this get together with Will. He actually feels vulnerable when he is talking to Will. It's as if Will can read him like nobody else can. And that scares him.

Will is running around his apartment trying to get ready. He stands in front of the bedroom mirror checking himself out. Talking to himself he says, "What the hell are you doing Will, your just going to meet a friend down on your boat." Then his thoughts go someplace else. Looking at himself he actually points at his reflection. "Stop that Will that's just ridiculous put those thoughts out of your head" he says aloud to himself. And as hard as he fights the thoughts they keeps coming back. Dispite the struggle he is mentally having with himself, he gathers his nerves and heads out to see his distraction.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonny had arrived at the boat a little bit before seven. He had stopped at a relatively high-end deli and purchased two turkey sandwiches and two small containers of macaroni salad and potato salad along with a bag of chips. Though he was meeting Will at the boat, he didn't feel comfortable getting on the boat without Will's permission, so he walked to the end of the dock facing out and just sat down with his legs hanging over the edge, waiting for Will to come.

Will pulled into the marina parking lot at exactly 7. He would've been earlier, but because of his distractions about this whole thing, he took a wrong turn, and had to circle around to get back on the right road to get him there. He had been driving to the marina for the past two years and this is the first time he has ever made a mistake like that. Pulling into the first parking spot he found, he jumped out of the car, open the back door and pulled out the beer that he had purchased on his way there, and headed towards the boat. Not to be outdone by Sonny, Will also purchased a very high-end beer.

Sonny sat there on the dock looking out at the water, he checked his watch. It was about 7:02 and he was beginning to wonder if maybe Will forgot or, while highly improbable, decided not to come. He checked his phone for any missed messages or any text messages when he hears "Hey, Sonny, I'm so sorry I'm late man." Sonny turned around to see Will walking down the dock towards his boat. He gets up grab his bag and started walking towards him. "I am so sorry about this, there was an accident on the way here so I got trapped and had to wait for them to clear one of the cars away." Will certainly wasn't going to tell Sonny that Sonny himself was the reason he was late. And frankly Will didn't understand why that was it himself.

"It's no problem Will, I haven't been waiting that long anyway" Sonny told him. When they finally reached each other Will stuck out his hand, Sonny took it and they shook. "Come on aboard" Will told him. Sonny noticed the beer that Will had purchased. "So what's this, Sonny asked pointing at the beer, you trying to keep up with the Joneses?" "Well I figured you weren't going to be a cheap date so I sprung for the best stuff if I was going to get any action" Will said jokingly, but he was not sure why he made it a sexual joke. "I'll say, that's even more expensive than the stuff I bought." Sonny said letting the innuendo slide by as just an awkward joke.

The two climbed on board the boat. Sonny starts the talking, "well I didn't know what you liked but I figured everybody loves turkey, so I got us both turkey sandwiches and some salads." "That's perfect, and you're right I love turkey" Will says. "Why don't you grab the chairs and set them up and I'll go below and grab two plates and some utensils." "I I captain" Sonny says, and then salutes Will. "Captain my ass, more like the Skipper from the SS Minnow" Will says with a laugh. "Hey wait a minute here does that make me Gilligan?" Sonny asked with a smile. "I'm afraid so little buddy" Will says as he looks at Sonny. "Did you like that, did you see how I did that, Gilligan, Skipper, little buddy" Will says almost like he's proud of himself. "Oh yeah, I get it your regular comic genius" Sonny says rolling his eyes. Will laughs and heads below.

"Okay now the age-old question, Ginger or Marianne?" Will ask from below. "Oh without a doubt, Marianne hands-down, she had it all over Ginger." Sonny admits. "Okay so now we are getting a little bit of a picture of Sonny, so you like the down-home country girl type" Will says, as he comes up from below with two plates in some forks. "Well I think it's more that Marianne seemed more approachable, and kind of easy-going, Ginger looked like she was high maintenance." Sonny says then continues. "But for me actually I'm a sucker for blondes" he says looking directly at Will. Will could feel himself starting to turn red, so he hands the plates and forks to Sonny and said he needs to go back down to the galley to get some napkins. He stays down there for a little while, pretending he's trying to find the napkins, but he is really giving himself enough time to calm down. So he likes blondes, Will says to himself. Blonde girls Will, just like you like brunettes, Will continues in his head. And what does it matter, anyway, this isn't really a date, he is a he, not a she so what are you so fucked up about this. Will fights to suppress his thoughts.

"You okay down there?" Sonny asks. Will suddenly realizing that he's actually been down in the galley for over a minute just to find napkins. "I found them" he yells as he takes the three steps back up to the deck. "I was beginning to think you got lost down there" Sonny says jokingly. "I know, right, you would think I was searching through the kitchen of Buckingham palace." Will says trying to make a joke of it.

Sonny has set the chairs up facing the port side of the boat. From that angle you are looking at the water. From the other side you are looking down the row of boats. The seats are about 3 feet apart. Sonny and Will each take a seat and Sonny hands one of the sandwiches to Will, and Will in turn hands Sonny of beer. They take turns dispensing the salads onto their plates.

They converse for little while about trivial things. Will, because of the fog his head is in, completely forgets about the coffee shop. He looks over at Sonny and stares. Sonny feeling Will's eyes in him responds. "What, what are you staring at me for, do I have mayo on my face or lettuce between my teeth or something?" Sonny asks. "No, sorry, I am just gauging something" Will says. "Gauging what?" Sonny asks. Will finally spits it out. "Now promise me you're not going to run off." "Why would I run off are you planning on trying to kill me or something? Sonny asks as a joke. "No not that, at least not yet anyway" Will says with a smile. "But, and this is a big but, I want to ask you a question." Will says nervously.

"Oh boy this doesn't sound good, but go ahead and ask me" Sonny tells him. "Okay, Will says, I know we haven't known each other for very long, and I understand your desire for privacy, but am I ever going to find out what your last name is? Will asks, seriously expecting Sonny to get up and leave. "Well, you go right for the big one don't you? Sonny says. Will looks at him and can see the discomfort in his face. He tries to help him. "Okay let's do it this way, Will says, suppose you tell me why you don't want to tell me your last name." Will offers. He can still see that Sonny is grappling with this, and he is not feeling very good about this topic. Will waits for a few minutes, not wanting to push him. "Will, Sonny says and then pauses, he leans forward in his chair putting his elbows on his knees, it's not that I don't want you to know, it's just that my name has somewhat of a reputation in this area, so I tried to distance myself from it so that I'm not treated any differently than anyone else" Sonny explains. Will looks at Sonny who has his head hanging down. "Sonny, Will says, I really don't want to turn this into 20 questions, but from what you just said it sounds to me like you, perhaps, come from money and you feel that if I know who you are my opinion of you will change." "Is that it?" Sonny doesn't respond right away."I suppose you could say that" Sonny final answers. Will moves his chair so that it is facing Sonny a little bit more.

"Looks Sonny if we are to be friends, and I hope we will be, let me tell you something about myself." "I've known rich people and and not so rich people, and I treat them both the exact same way, so if you come from money, that doesn't mean anything to me, it's you the person that I'd like to get to know." Sonny raises his head and looks at Will. He can see that Will is being completely sincere in what he is saying. Sonny can feel another brick in his wall falloff. "My last name is Kiriakis" Sonny says before he even realizes what he has said. "Okay, Will says, there we are, so let's start this again." "Hello my name is William Horton" Will says as he extends his hand. "Well hello William Horton I am Sonny Kiriakis, it's a pleasure to meet you" Sonny says as he takes Will's hand.

"So you want another beer Sonny?" Will asks. "You better make it two" Sonny says and then laughs. For almost the first time in his life Sonny is starting to feel at ease around somebody else. Sitting there he feels as if a large weight has been lifted off his chest. He thinks he may have actually found a true friend, that he can be himself around. And he is enjoying that feeling.

Will handing the beers to Sonny feels a sense of accomplishment. He is well aware of the name Kiriakis, but it doesn't mean a thing to him, because Sonny is the person he wants to know.

Their conversation starts to flow more fluidly, now that they've jumped over that hurdle. While Sonny doesn't tell Will everything if Will asks him a question he tells him the truth.

"Oh I meant to ask you something, Will says, how do you feel about coffee...


	14. Chapter 14

Sonny looks at Will and laughs," that's a hell of a segue" he says. "From last names to two beers to how do I feel about coffee?" "That's one hell of a synaptic misfire, this ought be interesting, Sonny says, go on." Will looks at him, "hey, it's not that strange, you said you were looking to maybe start your own business or buy a business, well I may just have a customer for you" Will tells him. Sonny shakes his head, "still not getting it, where we going with this." "Okay let me start from the beginning and maybe this'll be clearer" Will says. "Yeah maybe you better had, that sounds like a good idea" Sonny says scrunching up his face.

Will begins to tell Sonny the story about Mickey and his coffee shop and how he was looking for someone to come in and offer him a good price for the shop so that he could retire. Will then tells him about how Mickey had a heart attack and that he was actually the person Will was visiting that made him change the time of the meeting. Sonny hears him out. "Well first, is this Mickey going to be alright?" Sonny asked. "Oh yeah, the doctor said he should be fine he just has to slow down" Will informs him. "So this Mickey owns a coffee shop, whereabouts is it located? Sonny asked. "Well let's say we'd be neighbors, It is directly across the street from my office, in fact I stop in there every morning to get my coffee" Will tells him. "Do you know what kind of traffic it gets, I mean is it popular, or sort of like a mom-and-pop place?" Sonny inquires. "Well it is located in somewhat of a metropolis area so the're a lot of office traffic, you know people go in on their break to get some coffee, he serves pastries, cakes and cookies and stuff like that" Will tells him. "And he actually is the only coffee shop I'd say probably within a 5 mile radius that has specialty coffees, not like your fast food chains, we're talking more high-end coffee" Will explains. "Well i'm not really up on my coffees, I mean I know what I like but I'm not terribly versed about different kinds of coffee" Sonny confesses. "Well let's do this, Will says, let's say, Saturday you come over to my place or I come over your place, and we take a ride over there maybe grab a coffee and pastry, and you can check the place out and see what you think" Will offers. "Okay sounds like a plan, Sonny states, why don't you stop by and pick me up and we can't take a ride over". It suddenly it occurs to Sonny that he just invited Will over to his apartment, no one's been to his apartment other than 2 or 3 one night stands. But as he sits there he realizes he's not nervous about it. Sonny provides his address to Will who writes it down on a piece of paper and places it in his wallet.

"Okay Sonny, now I sort of have to come clean with you" Will confesses. "About what? Sonny asked quizzically. "Well when you told me your last name, I just played it off as if I didn't recognize it or know anything about it, but I do know about the Kiriakis family and let me start by saying I'm so sorry about the loss of your parents" Will says. Sonny's stomach starts to tie into a knot. "But second I can completely understand where you're coming from regarding keeping it to yourself." "Your family name still carries a lot of weight in this town, even though you are the only one left." "But I never knew your family I only knew of the name so meeting you is just Will Horton meeting Sonny Kiriakis it is not Will Horton meeting a Kiriakis. If that makes any sense? Will says. "It makes perfect sense Will, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate you looking at it that way" Sonny says somewhat relieved. "So we are still on for Saturday, right, I pick you up around eight?" Will confirms. "That will be perfect I will have just gotten back from my run and showered and be ready to go."Sonny tells him. "Oh isn't that nice of you, showering, before, I pick you up" Will says jokingly. "Keep that attitude up and I may not shower at all, then you'll really be sorry" Sonny gives back. Actually I don't think I'd be sorry at all, Will thinks to himself.

Will and Sonny spend the next two hours drinking beer and talking about their past. Will tells Sonny about his brief marriage and how it all went downhill. Sonny returns the favor and tells Will about his wife, the cheating and the abortion. Will doesn't pass judgment he just listens to Sonny unburdened himself. "What the hell are you doing to me Horton, I never talk this much and I certainly don't reveal this much to anyone." Will looks at him and says "Well then I'm honored that you did." "Yeah well you may be on honored but I feel like I am somewhat off guard." Will looks at Sonny's face. "Listen Sonny you don't have to put up guards or hold back from me, you can tell me anything you want it will never go any further than me, I want you to know that." Will tells him. Sonny looks back at him and senses that what Will is telling him it's true, he can tell him anything and it will stay between the two of them. Sonny is starting to enjoy this new freedom.

Will would like to spend more time with Sonny on the boat but Sonny tells him it's time he should be going. Even though Will would like to fight him on it, and keep talking some more, he gives in and tells Sonny okay. They both rise from the seats but Sonny is a little unsteady on his feet. Will reaches out and grabs Sonny's arm to keep him from falling. Immediately upon touching Sonny's skin Will becomes somewhat aroused. Sonny in turn grabs on to Will's forearm. Despite the fact that they are both feeling something at the touch they quickly release each other. "Why don't you just sit down for a minute and let me clean up a bit and then I'll drive you home" Will tells him. Sonny doesn't fight him and sits back down on his seat. Will gathers up the plates and forks along with the napkins and brings them down into the galley. He then comes back up and gathers up the empty bottles of beer and places them back in the 12 pack box that they came in. Will distinctly remembers only having three beers but when he looks in the box he can see that there are only three left. So Will realizes that Sonny had downed six beers. And that would explain why Sonny is a bit tipsy. Will finishes straightening the boat up and tell Sonny that he's ready to go.

Once again Sonny rises in loses his balance. He starts to fall forward but Will reaches out his arm across Sonny's chest to keep him from falling. Sonny turns his face towards Will's and is just inches away from it. "I'm beginning to think you're a bad influence on me Horton, I never drink this much" Sonny professes. Will loses his concentration when he feels Sonny's warm breath run across his cheek. He pulls himself back into the moment and says, "Hey I wasn't force-feeding you those beers you asked for them" then laughs a bit. Sonny leans his head down and speaking to himself very softly says "yeah, I needed to liquid courage."

"Okay you old drunk that's lets get going" Will says. "I'll get out first and then I'll help you out." With that Will climbs onto the dock. He turns around and puts his hand out for Sonny to take. Once Will has Sonny's hand he pulls him out of the boat but overcompensate and pulls him too hard and Sonny runs into Will. Will wraps his arms around Sonny's back to keep them both upright. Sonny regaining his balance stands up straight and steps back from Will. "Hey I told you if you expect to get any action first had to buy me dinner" Sonny says and then laughs. Will playing along says to Sonny "what not even a kiss goodnight, you tease." Slightly slurred Sonny looks at him and says "that's right you can look but you can't touch, I'm not that kind of a lady" he says as he turns and starts to walk up the dock. Will smiles and follows his anything but straight line.

They arrived at Sonny's apartment complex. "You think you going to be able to make it in on your own there?" Will asks. Sunny trying very hard not to sound like he's drunk says "yeah I'll be fine." He then opens the door and steps out. Once outside the car with the door still open Sonny leans down and tells Will that he'll see him on Saturday at 8 o'clock. Will watch Sonny as he's leaning down. Sonny now realizing just how drunk he might be, leans his head against his hand that is on the frame of the door. Will doesn't wait for Sonny to say anything else. He too climbs out of the car and walks around to Sonny side. Will place this is arm around Sonny's waist from the back. "Okay little buddy let's get you inside." Sonny doesn't protest. Once they get inside the apartment Will guide him to his bedroom. Sonny just flops down onto the bed face down. Will lifts up Sonny's legs that are hanging off the edge of the bed and turns him so that he is fully on the bed head to toe. Sonny rolls over onto his back. Will proceed to take Sonny's shoes off. He then grabs the blanket that is laying across the foot of the bed and covers Sonny up. When Will has finished attending to Sonny he stands there and just looks at him for a moment. Softly Will says, " sweet dreams little buddy." And then leaves.

Once back in his car Will is feeling completely confused about the night. He likes Sonny, but he wonders if that is all this is. He feels an attraction or an appeal for Sonny that he has never felt for a friend before. And it is bothering him. He has had stronger feeling for some of his male friends than others but this goes way past that. This goes to an area that he has kept behind a door since he was a child. He wonders if Sonny is going to come through that door. The thought frightens him. He is not sure he could deal with it. He starts his car and drives aways. Part of him wants to cry, because he feels he has denied himself something that he may want and knows he could very well need, to be happy. The other part of him is in sheer panic mode. Scared about what his all means. He turns the radio on and ups the volume to block out the voice in his head that is trying to tell him the truth. A truth he can't face.


	15. Chapter 15

After Will had dropped off Sonny his intention was to go home. But because of his confusion and fear about the events that transpired between he and Sonny he decided to stop at a bar. He was going there with all the wrong intentions but he felt the need to prove something to himself. As he walked in he did a quick scan of the room to see if he saw anyone he recognized, since this was his usual watering hole.

He spied two women sitting at a table by themselves one he recognized as a girl he'd spend some time with, usually in bed. As he approached the table the girl he knew looked up and said "well longtime no see stranger." Will did his best to put on a genuine smile. "Hey Stef, yeah I know it's been a while" Will responded. "Do you mind if I join you ladies, I mean, I don't want to salt your game or spoil any chances you had to meet someone." The girl unknown to Will responds back, "any chances, you have to be kidding, this is loserville tonight, or at least it was until you came in" she said sitting up taller in her seat and leaning forward to provide a better view for Will. Stef looked at her girlfriend, "easy there girl this one's a tough nut to crack, he doesn't go with just any dime store hooker you know, he likes them classy" "Well if I like them so classy how did I end up with you" Will says then put on his toothiest grin. "Ouch, that one really hurt you cad" she responded, and then returned an equally exaggerated grin. They both laugh. Leaving the jabs behind Stef did the introductions. "Oh by the way Will this is Cassie, Cassie this is Will." "Well it is nice to meet you Cassie, and I am not so hard a nut to crack, my shell has softened lately." Cassie looked him right in the eyes and responded. "Well lets hope that is the only thing that has softened on you." Will gives her a slight smile to let her know he is looking. "No the rest remains as hard as always."

"So what's your story Will? Cassie asked. Before Will could even respond, Stef jumps in. "Let's see he's 28 lives alone, no girlfriend, at least that I know of, runs his own business, is a health nut and owns a boat at the marina." "So did I touch all the bases?" Stef asked. "Yeah I think you pretty much covered them all" Will replied. "Except that I am charming, devastatingly handsome, and great in the sack." Will couldn't believe he just said those things about himself. And apparently Stef couldn't either. "Who the hell are you? and what have you done to the Will Horton I know?" she said only half jokingly. Will was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He knew this wasn't him. "I don't think I like this new Will" Stef said. Will unsure what to say or do, tried to joke about it. "He'll grow on you in time." Will said smiling a fake smile. Grabbing her purse Stef turned to Will. "When the old Will comes back, tell him I said hi, come on Cassie let's go." Will was about to protest Stef's taking Cassie away when Cassie responded, "I just got my drink, I haven't finished it yet, you can go ahead, Will and I will hang around for awhile while I finish it." "Fine" Stef said. She then turned to Will and leaned down close to his ear. "I don't know when you turned into such an asshole, but I don't like this new version, so lose my number." She then stood up, "I'll see you in the office tomorrow Cass, be careful." She then walked away.

Will didn't like this version of himself either but he was driven to prove to himself who he was and he was pulling out all the stops to do that.

Will turned to watch Stef exit. When he saw her go through the door he slid his seat close to Cassie. Will could see and feel, since she had already had her hand on his thigh, that she was up for it. They chatted a bit longer, so that it didn't look obvious to the other that all they wanted was sex. But by the time she had her hand on his package, all pretext was off. Will looked down at her hand and then up at her. "Do you think we should take this back to my place?" She had her purse in her hand before he even finished the question. Twenty minutes later they were entering Will's apartment.

No sooner was the door closed then Cassie was all over him. They made short order of their clothes. Kissing and groping their way down the hall, while Will lead her to the bedroom. There was the bare minimum of foreplay. Part of that being placing the condom on him which Cassie did via her mouth. Will may have played with her nipples, and fingered her a bit but it was becoming a completely blur to him. Not because he was so turned on but because he was fighting with himself internally. While yes he was aroused, in the back of his mind he kept asking himself what was he was trying to prove. And was it right to use this woman to prove something to himself.

While engaged in the act Will's mind wandered like it did on the boat with Pam. Only there was one startling difference. When the mysterious distraction came into his mind this time, it had a face and Will was shocked when it became clear.

Will tried to change his thoughts. He concentrated on Cassie and focused his mind on just the very act of fucking her. It was no longer his body reacting to the sex, it was his mind telling him to keep doing what he was doing...don't blank out like you did before. He played his part well, judging from Cassie's sounds she was enjoying it. Will's body started to relax, he was doing what he intended to do tonight but for purely selfish reason. And even though he continued on till they both reached their climax, Will just shortly after Cassie, his pleasure was completely outweighed by his guilt. Will rolled off her sweating and just laid in silence for a few moments.

Will hated these parts of hookups, he never knew what to do after the sex was over. He went through the obligatory comments of, that was amazing oh my God that was so hot or replace hot with great or some other superlative. And as much as he tried he couldn't seem to bring sincerity to the words. Without any preface Cassie sat up in bed and simply said "well I have a meeting in the morning so I gonna get going." "This was fun we'll have to do it again sometime" she said. Both knew that was never going to happen. This was the true definition of a one night stand for both of them. She had herself dressed in record time while Will simply put on his boxers and followed her down the hall as she picked up each article of clothing and put it on. Will wasn't going to pretend that he would call her again by asking for her number, and she returned the favor. Before he couldn't even wrap his mind around everything that just happened she was out the door and gone.

"Fuck what did I just do?" "Why the fuck did I do it?" Will said out loud as he went to the closet to grab a bottle of scotch and a glass for a drink. He sat on his couch and drank until his mind was so foggy he wasn't even remembering what took place an hour ago. He laid down on the couch and just drifted off.

Sonny woke up at about 6 AM. He laid there with his eyes closed but feeling like something was different. First he noticed that the blanket that was usually on the edge of the bed was covering him, he lifted it up to discover that he was fully dressed sans his shoes. He rolled over onto his back and tried to concentrate on what happened last night. He remembers everything about the evening with the exception of how he got home. It suddenly dawns on him about his discussion with Will on the boat. He remembers telling Will far more than he ever intended to reveal. He searches his mind to try to find the reaction that Will had to the information he was sharing. He remembers Will telling him that he knew of the Kiriakis name but that it didn't matter to him, he was simply looking at Sonny as a friend. As Sonny's mind replayed the evening he actually started to relax because he knew that his conversation with Will was really just two friends talking to each other and he had no fear that Will would reveal anything to anybody without Sonny's consent. But the part that Sonny felt the most comfortable about was, that Will look at Sonny for who Sonny was and not for being a Kiriakis.

So Sonny determined that the only missing piece of the evening was how he got home and into bed. Something he would call Will to find out about. He thought about that very thought for a moment. Call Will to find out. He laid there thinking, I have someone I can actually call, who knows me. This was a weird concept for him to take in. Other than that Sonny laid back in the bed and actually felt comfortable with himself for the first time in a very long time. He was almost a bit giddy at the fact that he now had a friend that he could just talk to or do things with and he didn't have to hide himself from that friend. It was a very freeing feeling for him.

Sonny climbed out of bed and immediately went to the kitchen and grab two bottles of water to hydrate himself after drinking so much the night before. He looked at the clock on the stove and knew he couldn't call Will at this hour so he decided he was just going to put on his running clothes and go for a jog.

As he was running he noticed people were looking at him. He was beginning to feel self-conscious about it until another jogger appeared beside him. Sonny quickly glanced over at him and then turned his attention back in the direction he was running. Suddenly the jogger next to Sonny spoke up. "I have to say buddy I don't see many people with a smile on their face like that when all their doing is jogging, you must of had one hell of a night last night." "Good for you" he said and then quicken his pace as he passed Sonny. Sonny was completely oblivious to the fact that he had been smiling since he started jogging. This was not a facial expression Sonny often used. But as he thought about it he knew it was there because of Will.


	16. Chapter 16

Will was still passed out on the couch when his cell phone rang. At first he incorporated the sound into his dream not realizing it was his cell phone. He suddenly sat up and realized that indeed his phone was ringing and that all he was wearing was his boxers. As he moves he then feels a major hangover. He is head feels like a jackhammer is beating down on his brain, but in pulses and not rapidly. He would rather have a full blown headache than a throbbing one. Feel good here comes pain, feel good here comes pain. He slowly stood up to retrieve the phone from his pants, which were still on the floor in the hallway. By the time he pulled the phone out of the pocket it had stopped ringing. He looked at the caller ID and realized it was his office calling and there were 3 missed calls. Then looking at the time on his phone he saw it was 9:30 so he was already an hour and a half late for work. He returned the call. "Hey Jill, it's me, sorry I missed your calls" Will said. "Well you're a lucky man because your 8:30 appointment had to cancel because something came up, so you're actually clear until 11 o'clock." she told him. "Okay, again sorry, I'll just jump in the shower and I should be in in about 45 minutes" Will told her. "Yeah well don't forget my coffee, I need a severe caffeine fix" she said. "You got it I'll see you in about 45 minutes, bye"

As soon as Will hung up he went to the kitchen to get some aspirin for his headache. He popped three in his mouth and just swallowed them without water. Coming out of the kitchen he proceeded to walk down the hall picking up each discarded article of clothing along the way. After throwing all the clothes in the laundry basket he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

As he stood under the hot water beating down on him, his mind kept flashing back to what took place the night before. He kept thinking to himself, of all nights to not black out about the previous events, this has to be one where he can remember in detail. He is angry with himself and he's remorseful for taking advantage of Cassie for his own purposes. He tries in his mind to justify his actions by saying that he gave her what she wanted. But he knew what his true intentions were and that could not be justified.

He finishes his shower and dries off. He does a quick brush of his teeth and then heads to his bedroom to get dressed for work. He actually feels uncomfortable just looking at the disheveled bed. The aspirin start to kick in a bit just as he finishes getting dressed.

He comes walking into his office with the two coffees at 10:30. "Okay, so you look like shit, did you stay until closing time?" Jill asked. Will looks at her and says "no this was self-inflicted wound at home." "What's going on that would've made you do that to yourself?" Jill asked. "I don't want to talk about it, so who is my 11 o'clock with?"

Will now seated at his desk opens the file for the client he's to meet with at 11 o'clock. He is trying very hard to focus but he still has his headache and his self anger. At 10:55 Jill buzzes Will to let him know that the client has arrived.

Sonny looks at his watch and sees that it's 11:15 he thinks it should be a good time to call Will. He does not want to appearing to anxious, he just wants to check in and make sure all it alright. But in fact he is over anxious to talk to Will. Even if he did do something embarrassing. They could have a good laugh about it, because that is what friends do. He scrolls through the only three contacts he has on his phone and he taps Will's name. The phone doesn't even ring it goes immediately to voicemail. Sonny thinking quick decides he'll leave a message to have Will call him back. "Hey Will, it's Sonny let me start off by saying I'm sorry for whatever I did last night though I can't really remember, so could you give me a call and maybe fill in the blanks, I'll be around and my cell phone will always be on so you can call me whenever you get a chance, no big rush talk to you later bye." Sonny is disappointed that he didn't get to talk to Will.

Will manages to get through his meeting without giving away the fact that his head is throbbing and his attention is just shy of being focused. When he's done and the client has left he sits down at his desk, leans back and just closes his eyes. "Dude you don't look so good, rough night?" Erick asks as he enters Will's office. "I hope she was worth it." Will just opens his eyes "not everything is about sex Erick, there are other things that go on in peoples lives" Will says more pissed off than he should be over Erick's remark. "Geez man, don't bite my head off" Erick responds. "Did you want something Erick or did you just come in to give me a hard time?" Erick looks at him a bit perturbed. "A little of both I guess, since you're being such an asshole." "I met with the Greenworth's and they're willing to go ahead with the offer we made." Will sits up and looks at him, "okay, great, give it to Jeffrey and he can work out the details with them." Will says dismissive and condescendingly. "Now is there anything else you need it?" Will says with just a hint of anger. "No I guess that's it" Erick responds. He turns to walk out but stops and turns around, "Look Will I don't know what your problem is but you need to do a major attitude adjustment" he says as he walks out not waiting for Will to respond.

Will sits back again just as Jill comes walking into the office. She closes the door and just stares at Will in silence. "What, are you here to give me more grief?" Will asks. "Look Will first, I'm not the biggest fan of Erick myself but the way you treated him was uncalled for, second, I'm not sure what your problem is but you need to work through it, because you're gonna make for a very unhappy office if you keep up this behavior." Will doesn't respond. Jill stands there for a few seconds expecting some retort but nothing comes. So she turns around and exits. Will knows that Jill is right, this is his problem and he shouldn't be taking it out on other people. He will apologize to Erick later, maybe take him fishing to make up for it.

Will wonders why he hasn't heard from Sonny today. He thought for sure he would be a bit confused as to how he found himself in bed this morning fully dressed. He pulls out his cell phone from his inside breast pocket. He then remembers that he turned it off just before the meeting started. He turns it back on and stares at the screen as it goes through it start up. When the home screen comes up he notices that he has a missed message from Sonny. He taps on it and puts the phone to his ear and listens to Sonny's message. When the message completes he taps nine to save it. For some reason he wants to hear Sonny's voice again later. He doesn't feel he is in a good place to call Sonny back right now. He is going to hold off at least until his headache goes away.

A few hours have gone by and Sonny hasn't heard back from Will. He starts to worry that he may have offended him in some way last night. He thinks he has fucked up the first good thing to happen to him in like forever. He wants and needs Will's friendship. Just in the short time they have known each other Sonny is already at ease with him, and it feels too good to let slip away. This is a part of his life that has been missing. He tries to remember the name of the company that Will ran. He remembers that it had his name in it but he was not sure about the partners names. So he decides to take a chance and do a search for businesses in the area with the name Horton, on the internet. He imagines that there can't be very many businesses named Horton & whatever. He first does a search for local businesses. Then he narrows it down by putting in Horton and to his surprise only one business comes up. Horton and Thorn. As soon as he see Thorn he remembers Will mentioning that. He grabs a pad and writes down the address.

Sonny pulls into the parking garage under the office building that Horton and Thorn are located in. As he is walking out of the garage he sees the coffee shop that Will had mentioned to him. He would like to stop in but he really wants to talk to Will first. So he enters the building, gets on the elevator and heads up.

Will's desk phone buzzes. "Yeah Jill." Will answers. "Mr Horton there is a gentleman here to see you, he has no appointment, he just said to tell you that it's Sonny." Jill conveys. Will drops the phone onto the desk but quickly picks it up again. He is at first excited, then nervous, and then afraid that what he is feeling for Sonny might show through. "Ah, okay, well, um...send him in." Five seconds later Will hears a knock on the door. "Come in" Will says as his voice crack.


	17. Chapter 17

Will bangs his knee as he was trying to come out from behind his desk to greet Sonny as he was coming in. "Ow, frig" Will said as he was walking and rubbing his knee. "Sonny said "you talking to me?" "No, banged my knee coming out from behind the desk, it has nothing to do with you it's just my clumsiness." Will was actually happy that it happened because it gave him an opportunity to break the ice immediately without the awkwardness of not knowing how to start a conversation with Sonny. Not even thinking Will extended his hand to Sonny who took it but Will kept going and ended up giving him a bro hug. Much to Will's surprise Sonny returned the hug. But he still felt uncomfortable about doing it, since they don't really know each other that well. Quick to try to get out of the situation Will says "so what brings you down here, how did you even know where my office was. Not that I mind at all that you stopped in." "Well you told me that you owned the company and I remember it having your name on it but I couldn't remember your partners names, so I did a search on the web and there you were" Sonny explained.

"Well it's actually nice to see you vertical again." Will says to have some fun with Sonny. Sonny cringes, "Okay, you can be straight with me, how badly did I embarrass myself?" "What? Will says, "no you didn't embarrass yourself, not at all" Will says to reassure him. "You didn't even try to get fresh with me, I have never been so insulted in my life" Will says jokingly. Will is beginning to feel uncomfortable because of all the sexual innuendos he makes about Sonny and himself. He is beginning to wonder if he's doing it deliberately to get a read on Sonny. "I must be slipping" Sonny says, "I never missed an opportunity for a little slap and tickle." Will feels the need to nip this in the bud because he's afraid he might go one step too far, and he doesn't want to ruin what they have right now. "But seriously you were absolutely fine, it's just that when we got back to your apartment, you were little woozy so I just helped you inside, put you to bed, took off your shoes and covered you with a blanket, you never even said a word." Will explains. "So I didn't spill any deep dark secrets" Sonny asked jokingly. "Well there was that one about, I don't know it had something to do with world domination but I think it was just the beer talking." "Well thanks for your help, I guess you can tell I am not a big drinker." "I don't don't know if I would agree with that, I think you had like 8 or 9 beers last night." Will tells him. "Wow, no shit" Sonny counters. "That's way over my limit, glad I had walked down."

They spent the next half hour just conversing about this and that, Sonny did mention that he saw the coffee shop Will was talking about the other night. He told Will that he might stop in when he's leaving just to get a feel for the place. "So what are you saying our date for Saturday is going to be off?" "You're really trying to crush my heart" Will says pretending that he has been rejected. "Okay, okay I won't go in when I leave, I'll wait to go when we have our breakfast on Saturday, so do you feel better now?" Sonny says and then smiles. Will is feeling uncomfortable in his chair he's noticed that his attention has been focused on Sonny's face and watching his lips as he talks, the whole time Sonny's been there. Will actually has to drop his pen accidentally just so he can lean over and adjust himself because he has become somewhat aroused looking at Sunny.

"Well, Sonny says, I won't keep you from your work any longer, I just wanted to stop in and make sure that I didn't embarrass or humiliate myself last night." "You were fine" Will says as Sonny stands up to leave. Will a bit apprehensive about standing up in his present condition, hesitates for a moment but realizes he can't let Sonny just walk out with him sitting behind the desk. He has to at least walk him to the elevators. Will put his hands in his pockets and makes fists so that the front of his pants stick out a little bit further and his arouse state won't be so obvious. The two leave the office and head down towards the elevators. "Well thanks for stopping by this was a nice break in my day" Will says. Sonny pushes the button for the elevator and the two of them stand there and watch the numbers count down as the elevator arrives at their floor. When the elevator doors open Will extends his right hand and puts his left hand on Sonny's shoulder. This time Sonny initiates the bro hug. Will blushes because he feels the head of his cock poke Sonny's hip. When they part Sonny looks at him and says is that a gun in your pocket or you just happy to see me?" Will pretends to be confused and then says "huh, oh I'm sorry that's my cell phone." " Not that I'm not happy to see you of course." Will jokes to play off the whole poking situation.

Sonny feeling this new boldness looks at Will and says "you feel like having a drink after work tomorrow night, maybe we could meet at a bar or something." Will feeling a bit of possessiveness, and not wanting to share Sonny's attention anyone in a bar says, "why don't we just grab some stuff and head down to the boat again, unless you're bored with the boat and would prefer to go to a bar." "No not at all, the boat sounds great what do you say we meet at six?" "Perfect" Will says, "I'll pick up the sandwiches this time." "Cool" Sonny says as the elevator doors start to close, "I'll see you at six, have a good day Will."

As Sonny is riding down he thinks about the physical contact that he Will just had. Sonny knows that that was no cell phone that poked him but the funny part is is that he doesn't feel uncomfortable about it. But he is afraid that if things were to progress to that, that he may lose the only friend he's ever really known. He can't deny that there is some sort of attraction he feels for Will he's just not sure if it's friendship or the newness of having a friend or if it's something real. But he does know he's going to continue this relationship with Will no matter where it may lead. Will has filled a void in his life that he doesn't want to give up.

Will is walking back to his office thinking about what just happened. He knows his cell phone excuse wasn't playing with Sonny. But he also noticed that Sonny didn't seem to be uneasy or upset about it. So Will is now completely confused because he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. He's worried that he won't be able to face Sonny after what happened but he feels the need to be with him. As Will enters his office he closes the door behind him. Speaking to himself he said, "Sonny could've said something he could've told me no or he doesn't think of me that way, but he didn't say anything, so now where the hell am I." Will sits at his desk with all these different feelings and emotions running through him. Desires for Sonny, a real feeling of friendship, concern that he might ruin what they have if he even tries to act on this almost lust, he has for him. But he also feels a need for Sonny, like Sonny is something he has been missing and he wants that missing piece wants . Just like he feels in his dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

Will left work that day more confused than he was in the morning. Yes he was sexually aroused by Sonny, but there was something more to it than that. A variable that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He liked Sonny, but not just in the way that caused him to become aroused. He liked Sonny, the person he was. As he thought about it it occurred to Will that Sonny and he share a common thread, that, being that they both seem to be lost souls in search of someone to help them find the way. Neither of them really had a connection to anybody that was deep, but it was more apparent in Sonny than in him. Sonny truly had no one, having lost his parents and having no siblings he truly was alone in the world. Will on the other hand had friends, very few, but they weren't enough to fill Will with what he needed. Will began questioning whether his attraction or desire or need to be with Sonny in someway wasn't some sort of pity, having known what Sonny has been through, and how he has remained a private person his whole life. Sonny told him all of this but he also opened himself up to Will in a way, from Will's interpretation, he has never opened up to anyone before, and Will wonders why that might be.

Anyone on the outside looking at their relationship would wonder how in such a short time two people who have been relatively private, one being extremely private, found each other. To others it would seem odd or peculiar.

Will drove through a stop sign completely oblivious to it being there. Five seconds later he hears the siren and pulled over. As he sits there in the car waiting for the officer to approach he thought to himself, this is totally fucking me up, and now it's going to cost me money.

He arrived home with ticket in hand. As he entered the kitchen he threw his keys and ticket down on the counter. Feeling pressure building up inside Will just yelled out loud to himself, "FUCK, what the hell is going on."

Sonny upon leaving Will's office got into his car and went for a drive. He was feeling almost elated at the thought that he, Sonny, went to visit a friend at work. As he's driving he thinks to himself how and why he feels this way over such a simple act, something that people do all the time, but for him it's an entirely new sensation. He catches a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror and sees that again he's got this smile on his face and he's completely unaware that he's doing it.

Without realizing it Sonny is driving on the road that his old house is on. But this time he pulls into the entrance of the driveway, where his car stops just at the gate. The feelings that he experiences each time he comes here, the emptiness, the feeling of being of being alone, of having no one to turn to are still there but have lessened a bit. He sits in his car looking up at the house. "Maybe someday I'll go in" Sonny says to himself. But for now he only has the strength to just look.

He looks at his watch and realizes it's almost time to Skype with Gail so he backs out and heads home. But his heart isn't quite as heavy as it usually is when he looks at his house in the rear view mirror.

He does his Skype thing with Gail and then heads to the bathroom to take a shower. As he's shampooing is hair he realizes that he wants to call Will, but for no reason, he just wants to talk to him, to hear his voice. He likens the feeling to a high school boy who wants to call the girl of his dreams and ask her out on a date, but the butterflies in his stomach preventing him from doing it. Sonny is beginning to fully understand the implications of his feelings for Will. He tries very hard to suppress those impulses, because he can't, now, afford to lose what has developed between them. He wants this relationship and needs this relationship. He actually cries. Not because he's sad, but because he's overwhelmed with these feelings. This is all new to him, and he realizes now, how much of his life he may have missed because of his need to remain so private. Will has opened a door to him that he is now tentatively walking through, but he's not being pushed he's being pulled. And he is not putting up very little resistance.

After Will's mini tantrum in the kitchen, he goes to the bedroom. He takes off his jacket, kicks off his shoes and just lays down on his bed. His mind seems to be trapped in a loop of watching Sonny talking to him in his office. He feels himself becoming aroused. Laying there he starts to talk to himself aloud. "Does this mean I'm gay or at the very least bisexual?" "Can a man be attracted to another man and have it not be a gay situation?" "Why can't it just be that I'd like Sonny, I enjoy his friendship." Will knows he's lying to himself, he understands that he's falling for Sonny in a way he never fell for is ex wife . Now he has to grapple with whether he's going to take this to a physical place or allow it to stay in a friendship based relationship. He wonders if they can't have both, or will one negate the other. He lays there struggling with his thoughts until sleep takes hold of him.

Sonny has struggles of his own. He has these feelings that he doesn't understands, and he needs to talk to someone about them, but the person he wants to talk to about it to is the person it's about. So he's left to his own devices. Speaking to himself he says, "Great now I have a friend I can talk to but I can't talk to him because I'd be talking about him to him to." "Could this get any more fucked up?"


	19. Chapter 19

Will wakes up about five hours after he had fallen asleep fully dressed on the bed. He looks at the clock on the nightstand and sees that it's just approaching midnight. He decides to get up and get undressed and then go through his nightly routines before getting back into bed. His stomach is so nervous that he has no desire to eat. While he can't remember what his dreams were, he has a feeling that most were of a sexual nature. He tries to put it all out of his head. After he finishes brushing his teeth he heads towards the bed with the intent of sleeping the rest of the night.

After rolling around in bed for the next three hours he decides to get up. He grabs his briefcase and carries it to the kitchen. Grabbing a box of chamomile tea from the closet he decides to make himself a cup, hoping that it will induce sleep. As he waits for the water to boil he pulls his laptop out of his briefcase and puts it down on the table. At first he's just going to news sites to catch up on the days events. He clicks through articles until he finds something that catches his attention. It is an article and a video about a young man who has videotaped himself telling his parents that he was gay. Will reads the article and watches the video. While the title of the article already indicates where this is going, Will still feels nervous for the young man when he tells his parents.

Now with tea in hand he sits down at the table again to read some more articles. To the right of the article and video he just watched were advertisements predominately geared towards gay man. But one at catches his eye. Will reads the advertisement to himself, How straight are you? Take our test today and find out. He taps on the hyperlink and is immediately brought to a gay porn site. Not wanting to look at this he taps on his home icon. This brings him back to a search page. He looks at the space where you would type in your search request. Debating whether he should do it or not he gives in and types in the search bar, Tests to see if you're gay, then taps enter. The results come up and Will sees just on the first page alone at least 25 different test to take to determine your sexuality. He scrolls to the bottom of the page and sees that there are at least 20 more pages containing the same things.

Scanning the different headings he tries to find one that looks like it may be somewhat legitimate or as legitimate as something like this could be on the Internet. He finds one and taps on the link. For the next hour and a half Will must have gone through at least 15 different sexuality tests. Some indicated that he was straight some indicated that he was bisexual, but the predominant conclusion was that he was gay. While he didn't give the results credence, in a way he felt that the predominant conclusion was correct.

Sittings at the table he thinks about when he was back in school, and how he was drawn to some of his male classmates. But he would always suppressed the feelings that he had. He had hoped it was just a phase, but realized as he got older that he really was just suppressing his true desires. But despite all of that Will couldn't visualize himself being gay. Not that there is a particular way to feel when you're gay, Will just thought in his mind that he didn't feel gay. He didn't feel flamboyant or out there, gay this or gay that, like most of the gays, portrayed on TV and in movies.

Because of Sonny and how he feels about him, Will now realizes that he's going to have to come to grips with this sooner than later. But he did know one thing, and that was that he was not going to make some grand announcement about it. In fact he didn't feel the need to talk to anyone about it including Sonny unless things progressed that way.

Sleep never returned to him that night, so he stayed up and just did some work that he was going to have to do tomorrow anyway.

Sonny awoke in the morning feeling anxious. He had spent the previous evening lamenting over the fact that he wanted to call Will talk to him, about Will. So he spent his morning trying to find something to do to keep him busy. He thought of going to the coffee shop, but then he remembered that he told Will they would do it together on Saturday, so that was out. Hoping to burn off some of his anxiety he went for a run, and ran about 3 miles longer than he would have normally gone. When he arrived back home after his exercising he checked his phone to see if there were any messages from Will, making any changes or canceling their night. He was relieved to find none.

The day dragged on for Sonny as he anticipated this evening with Will on the boat. He actually found himself wondering if something would happen tonight. After their hug at Will's office it was quite apparent to him that Will was attracted to him. But Sonny wasn't completely sure he wanted to go that way with Will. Yes he found Will attractive and was drawn to him but this friendship or bond that they have established was outweighing his need to be with Will romantically or if it should happen, physically. This was becoming a real roadblock for Sonny. Weighing his need for this newfound friendship and his desire for Will was only adding to his already mounting anxiety. He had a feeling that this evening might be the proving grounds for what will happen. Will one of them make a move on the other or will they just go on being friends and suffer through the frustration of wanting more but being afraid to go for it.

The 6 o'clock hour was rapidly approaching. Will was trying to finish up his work so he could get out by five and make it to his apartment with enough time to shower change pick up the food and get to the boat. Right now it was looking like one of those things was going to suffer. He knew he had to at least get the sandwiches, but he may have to forgo the shower if he wants to make it by six. He was not going to show up late again.

Sonny was in his shower having a mental battle with himself, friendship or more? It suddenly occurred too Sonny that for all his anticipation of what may happen tonight, it never crossed his mind that this one evening could ruin everything. What if one of them makes the move and the other rejects it. Sonny, though he's been thinking about it, really hadn't thought about what he would do if Will attempted some sort of physical contact with him. He knows his body would say yes but his mind, with its concern over losing Will as a friend, may reject the overture. That just ratcheted up his anxiety.

Will looked at his watch and saw that it was 5:20 and he immediately knew the shower was out. He had at least 15 to 20 more minutes of work left to do.

Finally done with everything he needed to do, Will leaves the office without even saying goodbye to anyone. Rushing to his car he jumped in and headed for the deli to get the sandwiches. Looking at the dashboard clock he saw that he only had 10 minutes to make it down to the boat.

Sonny was just entering the marina and walking through the parking lot heading towards the docks. He heard a horn honk behind him, and as he turned around he saw Will pulling into the parking lot. Stopping he watched Will pull into a spot and waited for him to catch up.

You didn't have to get all dressed up for me," Sonny says as he sees Will emerge from the car. "Yeah, very funny, it was this or I was going to be a half hour to 45 minutes late" Will explains to him jokingly. Closing the driver side door, Will then opens the driver side passenger door. First he takes off his suit coat jacket and puts it on a hanger he has in the backseat, then he proceeds to undo his tie and then his shirt, and removes them both and throws them in the backseat. "Should I be humming some stripper music to this?" Sonny asked laughing. Will looks at him and smiles saying, "only if you have a pocket full of paper money." "Well let me check I may have a couple of 20s here" Sonny replies. Hmmm, 20s might get you a lap dance" Will says and then turns bright red.

Needing to change the subject quickly Will ask Sonny if he bought the good stuff. "Well I couldn't be outdone by you so I had to take it up a notch" Sonny tells him. "I hope you like 50-year-old Scotch?" "Fifty, what you couldn't spring for the good stuff maybe get a 70 or 75-year-old." Will responds. Sonny is staring at Will as he goes through the process of removing his clothes and throwing them in the backseat but he is suddenly shocked when he sees Will's pants drop down to his ankles. All he can see is just above Will's waist and just halfway up his shins because Will is standing behind the open door. He then sees Will put on a pair of shorts and some flip-flops and then a tank top. While he has seen Will naked before, however briefly, being this close and seeing his physique much closer, Sonny himself becomes aroused. He diverts his attention away from Will by turning around and looking at the boats in their slips. Hearing the door close Sonny turns back around and Will says, "shall we?" Sonny thinks to himself I have no idea.


	20. Chapter 20

Will and Sonny arrive at the boat. "Hey, Will says, it never occurred to me, but have you ever been out on a boat before?" Sonny thinks for a minute. "You know what, I don't think I actually have been, I mean, I'm sure sometime when I was younger I must've been out in one somewhere, but I don't really remember a particular time." "Hmmm, that's weird" he says. "Well do you think maybe you'd like to go out, and we can eat out on the ocean?" Will asks. "Sure why not" Sonny replies. "Cool, Will says, well let me just check the tanks and we'll take off." "Why don't you put the sandwiches in the little refrigerator down below, I'll get the boat started and we'll head out."

When Sonny comes back up after putting the sandwiches in the fridge he sees Will untying the boat. "Is there anything I can do?" Sonny asks. "Nope we're good, just need to untie the bow and we should be all set to go" Will responds. He finishes untying the ropes and then jumps back aboard. "Okay we should be all set, I checked the tanks, untied the boat and we're good." Sonny stands back and watches Will go through the motions of backing the boat out of the slip. He watches the fluidity of Will actions, how his body just moves like it it doesn't even have to be told what to do. He wonders if Will makes love the same way. Does his body just flow to the tune of his partners body. Sonny forces that thought out of his head. Once free from the slip, Will put the engines in gear and slowly heads out to the open sea. As the boat lurches forward Sonny loses his balance and puts his hand out and grabs Will's shoulder to steady himself so that he doesn't fall. He notices how Will is not even slightly caught off balance. His shoulder doesn't even give to the pressure Sonny is applying to it. It is as if Will is statue. After the boat has reached a steady speed and with his feet now steady under him, Sonny releases Will's shoulder. Will would've been fine if Sonny had left his hand there.

Over the din of the engine Sonny leans forward so he is close to Will's ear so he doesn't have to yell, and apologizes to him for just grabbing him like that. Will felt Sonny's breath on his neck and was slightly distracted from what Sonny was even saying. Bringing himself back he says, "Oh, no problem, sorry, that was my fault, I should've told you to grab onto something before I started moving forward, my bad." "Well at least you didn't fall overboard, so that's a positive" Will says with a laugh.

The water was glass, there wasn't a ripple or wave to be found, so even standing on the boat felt like you were just standing on the dock.

Despite the deep hum of the engines Will and Sonny manage to engage in small talk, only a bit louder than normal. Your basic fare, how was your day, anything new, even though it has only been a day since they saw each other. But despite the fact that it was just a trivial conversation, it flowed smoothly, neither felt awkward or experienced any dead air between them.

"So how are you doing?" Will asked Sonny. "It feels like the boat is still in the slip" Sonny responds. Will smiles, "I know, I don't think I've ever seen it this smooth before." he says.

After about 45 minutes Will brings the boat to a stop, and then kills the engines. "This is where Erick and I do most of our fishing" Will tells Sonny. "It's nice out here, Sonny says, it's very quiet and tranquil." "Well that was one of the reasons I bought the boat in the first place, to get away from the noise of the city" Will tells him. "Yeah, what were some of the other reasons?" Sonny asked him. Will goes about setting up the chairs and a small table for them to sit at and have their sandwiches and drink their scotch, as he tells Sonny some of the of the other reasons. As Will is listing them off Sonny, still paying attention, heads below to grab the sandwiches and scotch and two glasses out of the closet above the sink. He continues to responds to Will's words so that Will will know that he is not talking to the air and that he is truly interested.

Will is standing on deck watching a tanker glide by. He can see that it is high on the water and moving at a decent clip, so he knows that it is heading in to pickup up it's cargo or else it would be sitting lower in the water. Aware that there is about to be a few rather large bow waves in the water that will definitely rock the boat, he yells down to Sonny to grab onto something because they are about to be hit by some waves. Sonny really not sure what Will is telling him suddenly feels the boat leaning and rising up and down. Suddenly he feels a wave of nausea and knows he's about to vomit. He turns around and sees the head directly behind him, so he opens the door and throws up into the toilet. As he is leaning over, another bow wave strikes the boat and he heaves again. It happens two more times and finally the boat begins to settle down.

"You okay down there?" Will yells. Sonny too focused on his stomach and trying to calm it down, that he doesn't even hear Will yelling down to him. When Will doesn't get a response he heads down and sees the door to the head open and Sonny with his hands, one on either side of the toilet, heaving. Will suddenly feeling great sympathy for him, having seen some of his other passengers go through the same thing, asks Sonny if he is okay. Sonny unable to respond vocally just nods his head. Will utilizes the universal gesture for someone in this position, he puts his hand on Sonny's back and just rubs it. Even though he is doing this to comfort Sonny, Will can't help but notice how hard the muscles in Sonny's back are. And he can see the waistband of Sonny's underwear in the gap between where the shirt ends and his pants begin. He begins to feel like a pervert, becoming aroused even though his friend is sick. But he can't help but enjoy touching Sonny and getting the view he has. He begins to wonder how just seeing a part of Sonny's briefs could be so arousing.

When Sonny has pretty much given up everything his stomach contained, he stands up straight and apologizes to Will. Will removes his hand from Sonny's back and grabs onto his bicep to hold him steady. "Dude it's no problem, you're not the first one this has happened to and you won't be the last one, but I do have something here that might help." He turns around and opens the closet that Sonny was just in, to retrieve the glasses, and pulls out a box of Antivert pills. "Here take one of these it should help." Sonny takes the pill from Will and just swallows it without any water. "Do you have anything I can rinse my mouth out with?" Sonny asks weakly?" Will reaches over Sonny's shoulder and opens as small medicine chest. Sonny turns to see what Will is getting and sees condoms, toothpaste, a new toothbrush and some mouthwash. Will grabs the toothbrush, toothpaste and the mouthwash. He hands them all to Sonny. Once Sonny has cleansed the vile taste in his mouth and throat Will looks at him. "Feel better?" "Yeah thanks." "Come on let's get you out of there and lay you down on one of the bunks" Will says as he wraps his arm around Sonny's waist and then lifts Sonny's arm over his head and around his shoulders so he can get him to the bunk. This time Will is making skin to skin contact with Sonny, because when he placed his hand around his waist it slip under Sonny's shirt to the expose skin. He almost feels like he is doing something wrong, like he it taking advantage of Sonny, touching him so intimately and being so excited over it, given Sonny's present condition.

Once he has Sonny situated he goes to the sink and pulls about 10 paper towels off the roll and makes a compress. He runs it under the cold water and then wrings it out a little bit so that it's not dripping, and goes back to Sonny, he kneels down beside him and places it on his forehead. Sonny looks at Will ministering to him so caringly. "I'm so sorry Will, I guess this is why I don't remember being on a boat before, because I may have blocked this sort of reaction out" he says with a weak smile. "Really Sonny, there is no need to apologize, like I said, I've had more than a few passengers on the boat who've had similar or even worse reactions than yours, so don't even think about it."

Sonny closes his eyes for a moment and then feels Will's hand on the side of his face. He opens his eyes and looks up at Will's face. Will feeling a need to explain why his hand is on Sonny's face says, "you had some water running down the side of your face, I'm just wiping it off." Sonny lifts his hand up and covers Will's with his own. Despite how he's feeling he realizes what his actions may look like to Will so he says, "that's okay thanks I'll get it." Will, reluctantly takes his hand away." He too realizes what it may have felt like to Sonny, having his hand on his face like that. The two stare into each others eyes unsure of what just happened or what to do next.

Will stands up and tells Sonny that they'll head back in as soon as the seasickness pill kicks in. Feeling uncomfortable and unsure what to say Will runs his hand over the back of his neck, and looks around the cabin, anywhere but at Sonny, like he is trying to figure something out. After what felt like an hour but was probably 10 seconds, Will finally looks down at Sonny and tells him to let him know when he's feeling better. "Here let me take that compress and run it under the cold water again" Will says as he reaches down to lifted it off Sonny's forehead. This time Sonny grabs Will's hand and the two of them freeze in their positions. They stare at each other but neither has the nerve to make a move. Sonny not really wanting to, releases Will's hand, but they continue to look at each other until Will breaks the stalemate and goes back to the sink to moistened the compress again.

Both of them want to say something to the other, but they're both too scared and unsure, to be the one to make the first move. Will reapplies the newly moistened compress back on Sonny's forehead and then turns and goes back up on deck.

Sonny can feel the pill working and his stomach starting to settle down. He lays their thinking about the exchange he and Will just had. He understands how Will feels, because he feels the same way. Closing his eyes, he feels moisture running down the side of his face again, only this time it's not from the compress.

Will takes a seat in the captain's chair and sits there looking out at the water, trying to figure out what his mind and his body are telling him. He knows that Sonny and he had a moment there and that he truly wanted Sonny right then, but he was scared. To scared to act, to scared to tell Sonny what he was feeling. Under his breath he speaks to himself. "You're a coward Will Horton."


	21. Chapter 21

Will stayed top side, giving Sonny an opportunity to rest, and himself, a chance to think.

After about 20 minutes he notices that it is about quarter to eight, and it will be getting dark soon. While he could navigate himself home in the dark, he would much rather not. So he decide to go down and see how Sonny is feeling and determine if he can raise anchor, and head in.

When he clears the bulkhead he sees Sonny laying on his back with his eyes closed. He's not sure if he's sleeping or just resting his eyes, so he slowly approaches him. He watches him for a few seconds and determines, that by Sonny's slow steady breathing, that he has fallen asleep. He stands over him and just watches. He is aware that this would seem creepy to someone, and it probably is, but he is taking this opportunity to really look at Sonny without feeling uncomfortable. He is letting himself view Sonny sexually. He does feel bad that he is doing it but, this is the first time he has ever allowed himself to conceive of a guy in that way. After suppressing his desires or needs for so long, he feels a sense of relief to let it just form in his head. And he likes it. He begins to feel like he is violating Sonny in some intangible way, and he has to stop. He shakes his head as if his brain is a deck of cards, and he needs to reshuffle them.

Looking at his watch, he knows they have to get moving to get to the dock before dark. He leans down to remove the almost dry compress on Sonny's head. He gently brushes Sonny's brown hair as he lifts it off him. Once removed, he tosses it in the sink. Squatting down next to Sonny, Will looks at him again, he almost doesn't want to disturb him, because he looks so sweet just laying there, but he has too. He places his hand on Sonny's chest and softly shakes him while he calls his name in a whisper. "Sonny, wake up buddy, we have to head in." With his eyes still closed Sonny moves his hand to cover Will's. A rush of electricity runs through Will. Sonny slips his finger into Will's so they are intertwined. Will wants to respond but if Sonny wakes and find Will holding his hand like that, who knows what he would think.

With Sonny's hand still on Will's, Will shakes him again, only a bit more forcefully, as he says Sonny's name louder than before.

Sonny's eyes flutter open and he looks over to see Will and he smiles. Suddenly he can feel his hand in Will's and he jerks it away, and sits up quickly. Will allows his hand to fall away from Sonny's chest. They are now face to face, Will kneeling now and Sonny sitting up on the bunk. He looks into Sonny's eyes and then down to his lips. He feels a raw craving to have those lips against his. Unable or unwilling to hold back, he is not sure, but he leans in to kiss Sonny on those full, soft lips. Will's body comes alive, like it has never done with a woman. His whole being is involve with this simple act. He feels Sonny pull aways slightly but then returns the force to Will's lips. His hand comes up behind Will's head and holds him, as their tongues meet for the first time. Will is beyond aroused, he feels like his body temperature just rose 10 degrees. He wants Sonny more than he has ever wanted anyone. He slides his hands up Sonny's outer thighs, then inside his shorts legs. As his hands are running along the firm muscular legs, and as they are getting closer to Sonny's boxer briefs, Sonny suddenly pulls back, and attempt to stand up and get around Will. But he fails on his first try and falls back on the bunk. Will is scared and confused. Sonny tries again, and this time succeeds. He quickly steps away from Will, and walks towards the steps that lead up to the deck. When he reaches the bottom step he turns. Will is still on his knees with his head hanging down in defeat, frustration and confusion.

"Will... I am sorry...I know you want me, and I want you too, badly, but we can't" Sonny tells him. With tears in his eyes Will turns to him. "But why" he asks, almost pleading for Sonny to change his mind. Sonny stalls for a bit. "Because Will, you are the first real friend I have ever had, and I am scare that continuing on like we just were, will jeopardize that, and I can't afford that Will, I need your friendship to much to possibly lose it, just to be with you in that way." "If we were to sour, romantically, down the line, then I would lose a lover and my best friend, that price is to high for me." Sonny tries to explain. "Sonny, Will says, I know this will sounds selfish, but I am willing to try." "You have shown me a connection with another person that I have been denying myself for years, I don't know if I can keep it in check any longer, that wall has cracked and it can't be patched" Will explains. "Could you try, for me Will, please, you mean to much to me to take chances, not after I have found someone like you, someone that I can trust and truly be a friend with." Sonny pleads. Will turns his head away from Sonny, and looks out the porthole window. "So you want us to stay where we are, to not even try to make it work?" Will asks. "For now, yes Will, can you do that, can you leave us as we were, will that be enough for you?" Sonny asked. "Well, Will says with complete despair, I can't lose you Sonny, in any way, so I will have to accept that, if I am to have you in my life." he responds. "How about friends with benefits" Will says jokingly. "You know and I know Will, that we could never do just the sex thing, our hearts are to invested in what we have, to tamper with it.""I am sorry Will, I really am, I want you, but I want your friendship more right now." "Please try to understand" Sonny begs. "I do understand Sonny, and I will go along with this, but know this, your friendship means the world to me, for so many reasons, and yes I would like to be with you in that way, but if it is that and I could lose you, or continuing on with our friendship then I will take the friendship."

Will stands up. "Well we better head in, it is getting dark, how is your stomach by the way?" Will asks. "I feel fine, but we will see about the ride in" he says with a forced smile.

Will starts to walk towards the stairs. Sonny looks him in the eyes. "I am really sorry Will, really sorry." "I know Sonny, let's just forget what just happen, and pick up our relationship up, to before I did that to you" he says, as he scoots by Sonny and climbs the stairs to the deck.

Sonny doesn't move. For the second time in an hour he is crying. He thinks about how much he wants Will, but his fear is akin to a panic attack at the thought of losing him. That is something he could not do, and go on anyway.

The ride back, is for the most part quiet. Both feeling and thinking the same thing. Can we risk it. Should we ever try to risk it. Both wanting the other badly, but denying that will save what they have.

When they arrive back at the dock Sonny apologizes for ruining things, on both fronts. Will tells him it is all good. Then he looks at Sonny with concern. "Are we good Sonny, can we go on like that didn't happen?" "Will that is something I am more than willing to work at." "I meant it when I said you mean to much to me to lose you, so I will do whatever it takes to get us back to that comfort zone with each other, but I really don't think it will be that hard, we both know what this friendship means to us." "Thank you Sonny, and at the risk of making things worse, I love you." "I love you to Will" he responds.


	22. Chapter 22

Will arrives back at his apartment far more confused than he has ever been about a relationship before. He is not liking any of it.

He had offered to give Sonny a ride home but he declined. He told Will that it was a nice night so he thought he would just walk. Sonny apologized one more time before he walk away, and Will returned with his own apology.

Now he is standing there in his apartment, not know what's up or what's down, what's north or what's south. This is a place he has never found himself in, and it scares him and annoys him at the same time. His life has really just been him doing what he's had to. Not make any waves, just let things flow. But now he has run into a tsunami of screw ups. He let the demon out, that he has held at bay for all these years. Unable to put it back where it was hidden. He let his feeling for Sonny show in a big way, and he can't take back his kiss, his words or his actions. And he may have ruined what would be a wonderful friendship with someone he truly cares for. He heads to the bathroom to shower, he looks at himself in the mirror. "So anything else you want to screw up today Horton, you friggin idiot" He asks himself in the mirror.

Sonny's walk home was intend to clear his head, but it didn't come close to accomplishing that, it was actually the exact opposite. He was feeling guilty, and if he was being honest with himself, frustrated for not just going along with what they both wanted, but he was also glad that he put the much cherished friendship, before his sexual desires. Though he is afraid that despite what they said about putting it all behind them, he knows that's not possible. That genie has been let out of the bottle and it's going to hang over them like a black cloud from now on. But he is willing to put up with it, if it means he still has Will's friendship. He doesn't want to go back to his old ways, being lonely, not trusting anyone, never making a true connection with anyone. All those things went away when he and Will became friends. And he won't go backwards now.

Will's shower was an internal battle in his brain. His mind was running a loop of the kiss, the feel of Sonny's legs in his hands, how close he came to getting what he and mostly his body wanted. It just kept running in his head constantly. He decided since he couldn't have what he wanted physically he would let his brain play out what would have happened, had Sonny not pulled away. He was flooded with images of undressing Sonny. Of getting to run his hands all over that naked body. How Sonny just went with it all, and mimicked Will's actions with the same intent. Undressing him and feeling his body all over. Will could see Sonny reclining and taking him with him, until he was laying on top of him, naked, and kissing him as his body was tingling all over. Feeling himself getting hard and then feeling Sonny's hardness pressed against him.

Since Will had never been with a man, and having no real knowledge of what to do, his fantasy was limited to touching and kissing and rubbing his body against Sonny's. As the fantasy rolled on and became more arousing, he leaned back against the shower wall, and suddenly realized without even knowing it he was masturbating. He instantly stopped, ashamed of himself or using Sonny in that way, even if it was only in his mind. He knew that if he continued with this or any fantasy about Sonny, it would make being friends with him almost impossible. He was going to have to find a way to suppress his feeling. It then occurred to him that he was taking a step backwards. He knocked down one wall only to have to build another, to hold back another demon. Only this time it is going to be harder, since he has had a taste of what he has been giving up all this time.

Sonny poured himself a drink and sat down in his living room. He too played what happened over and over again in his head. Was what I thought I wanted what I really wanted at all, he questioned himself. Maybe I just wanted it because I had become so close, so dependant on Will to fill a void in me. Maybe being with Will would have really only been to complete the connection with him. To take the last step to bond to him. Sonny tried to convince himself of that, but the more he tried to believe it, the more he knew he was just trying to fool himself. He did love Will, and not just as a friend, he wanted to be with Will just because he loved him. But he knew he had to keep that from clouding his thoughts, he had to stay focused on the friendship. That was the piece he couldn't do without. He could forgo the sexual component, at least he hoped he could, but the friendship, that was front and center for him. Even though it was a rough night for both of them, Sonny was still happy that he had Will.

Will knew that he created this mess so it was up to him to fix it. He grabbed his cell and dialed.

"Hey Will." Sonny said as he answered. "Hey Sonny, sorry to be calling you after we only left each other, what and hour and a half ago, but I have a question." "Sure, shoot" Sonny responded. "Are we alright Sonny, are we good, have I mess things up so much that I have ruined this, us, I mean." "Will we are fine, we are perfect, we just let our hormones get the best of us." Will realizes that Sonny is, one, giving him an out, by implying that it was horniness, and two that he is just going to pretend what happen didn't mean anything, that it was just two guys getting carried away. "Okay, Sonny, I just wanted to make sure we are still good." "We're great Will, don't worry about it." "And, we are still on for Saturday, right, coffee house and all?" It had completely gone out of Will's head. He was glad Sonny mentioned it, this would give him a chance to hang with him and see how they deal with things now. "Yup, still on, pick you up at your place at 8." Will replied. "Cool, so is there anything else, are you okay?" Sonny asked. "Oh, no, I am fine now, I just wanted to clear the air and make sure we are okay." "We are buddy, trust me." Sonny said. "Well okay then, Will said, guess I will see you on Saturday." "Yup, see you on Saturday." Sonny replied. "Great well have a good night, and I will see you then, if I don't talk to you before then." "Okay, Sonny said, have a great night, bye." "Bye, Will said and hung up.


	23. Chapter 23

Will's sleep that night was more than restless. His dreams were more of an erotic nature, than his normal fare. In his dreams, he repeatedly saw Sonny, he relived the kiss, his hands touching him, and then they would stop at the point where Sonny pulled away. Even in a dream state this was becoming increasingly more frustrating, with each scene being played out with the same end. Whether it was the frustration or sheer will, he found himself slip into a conscience dream. As he was falling deeper into it he knew that it was just a dream and he had become an observer. He was watching the scene on the boat play out, and just as the moment arrived where things would become more intimate and intense it ended. The conscience Will would more or less hit reset and start again. He watched himself looking at Sonny, he felt his hand touching him. Sonny sitting and the two looking at each other. This time conscience Will stopped it there. With him staring at Sonny. He was now in control of what would happen next. He seize the opportunity to direct this dream the way he wished for it to play out.

Though understanding it was a dream he still had trepidation about what he was doing. He was afraid that even in his dream that Sonny would reject his advances, and that in turn would jeopardize their relationship. He repeated in his head, like a mantra, this is was just a dream, it is just a dream, it is just a dream. So here he is on his knees between Sonny's legs. He leans in and kissed him. Sonny responds in kind. His hands advanced up Sonny's legs. He could feel that he was about to reach the point where Sonny pulls back. But this was his dream to control, so he did. Once there Sonny doesn't resist. Will continues on to uncharted territory for him. He feels his fingers touching Sonny's boxer briefs, and Sonny's kiss intensify. Will now knowing, at least in this dream state, that permission has been given to go on.

He pulls his hands out of Sonny's shorts and moves them to his belt. He quickly undoes it, mostly in fear that he will lose control of this dream, that Sonny will change his mind, and he couldn't take that at this point. Sonny takes off his shirt so that he and Will will have one less obstruction. Will looks up at him and Sonny is smiling. Time leaps ahead in his dream, he now has Sonny's standing, the shorts and boxer briefs are off. He is still kneeling in front of him and just staring at the cut, muscular form of his desire. He leans in and kisses Sonny's stomach while his hands slide up and caress the firm pecs and hard nipples of Sonny's chest. Speaking to himself Will says, I can't believe I am doing this, I am about to make love to a man, and that man wants me to. His kisses start to slowly work their way down Sonny's stomach. Will can feel Sonny's erection just under his chin. He leans back to admire it. Sliding one of his hands down, he wraps it around the hard cock, and begins to stroke it. Feeling a need to taste it, lick it, feel it in his mouth, he leans forward, parts his lips...Beep, beep, beep, beep...Will snaps awake. He reaches out to slap the alarm with more force than he intended, knocking it off the nightstand.

"Fuck" he says in anger. He rolls onto his back and looks up at the ceiling. "You've made a mess of of this Horton, how the hell are you going to be able to control yourself around him." Will says as a reprimand to himself. He closes his eyes in an attempt to get back to where he was, he is more than willing to be late for work if he could only finish what he started in his dream. But the images and actions were fading fast. Soon they were just jumbles of bits and pieces with no continuity to them.

Realizing that he was not going to get it back, he begins to climb out of bed when he feels a sudden cold wet spot on his hip. He lifts the sheet and can see that he had ejaculated. "Great, and I just put these sheets on last night." he says to no one.

Sonny's dreams were not so pleasant. While the setting changes each time the theme was always the same. He and Will are talking, or taking a walk, or just hanging out, and suddenly someone or something comes along and starts to pull Will away. Sonny reaches out to him and grabs his hand, holding on as tightly as he can but it is not enough. Will is pulled into the darkness that surrounds them. Twice during the night Sonny woke himself by his own voice yelling out Will's name as he is being pulled away from him. The second time he felt the sheets were drenched in his own sweat. Too exhausted to get out of bed to change the sheets, he just slid himself to the other side of the bed where it was dry. He laid there on his side, in a fetal position. He started to question whether denying Will and himself what they both wanted, might not drive Will away. He begins to think that if he gives in, it might secure Will in his life. If they were to become lover, then there friendship would be bound more securely. They would be tied together in another way, a way that would be harder to break.

This started a struggle in his mind. Much like the good angel and the bad angel on his shoulders. One saying yes you have to be with him intimately to stay together, and the other telling him you could lose them both if you do not keep these feeling at bay. The mental debate continued for the next half an hour. Realizing that he is not going to get back to sleep and that he would be waking in about an hour anyway, he decides to get up and go for a run.

Neither Will nor Sonny could reach a conclusion as to what they were to do. So both decides to not see or contact the other until Saturday, when they were to go to the coffee house. However neither was going to deny that it was going to be hard. Two more days until they see or talk to each other again. Torture for both, and really nothing gained by either over their decision.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey there, to all you readers of my fan fiction. This is just a note to let you know that I will be stopping my writing. I realize that I haven't given a proper end to my stories yet, but at this time I can no longer write. I may come back to them at a later date but right now I have chosen to stop. Sorry for letting anyone down but that is where I am.


	25. Chapter 25

For anyone who was following me on Facebook or Twitter I have closed both accounts. So my only method of getting notices will be the FanFiction reviews though I'm not writing any additional chapters.


End file.
